Mouse from Space
by Furgemancs
Summary: One starry night a strange object falls from the sky right in front of Minnie's eyes. A smaller spaceship with its only passenger, a strange, bright blue mouse. What should the usually rationalist Minnie do? They have to face against mysterious scientists and invader aliens without the known who's friend and who's foe, just to find the answers about Mickey's origin.
1. Chapter 1

Mouse from Space

Minnie was a young adult who always had a calm, peaceful life. She lived with her uncle and aunt on a small farm far away from the nearest town. Her parents died when she was very young, and she barely remembered them. But she wasn't sad, her uncle and aunt raised her like she was their own child. Each day Minnie helped around on the farm; she fed the animals, gathered fruits and vegetables from their lush garden, and delivered fresh produce to the town's market with her old truck.

But the town did not appeal to the mouse. The animation, the smog, and it was full of 'beefs' she hated the most. Because she was naturally attractive, many guys tried to flirt with the pretty small girl. But they needed to recognize that this girl was much tougher than they had thought.

There was only one thing she loved doing the most; sitting under the apple tree on the nearest hill, watching the stars and listening the radio with the evening stories. Here she could freely unleash her fantasies and imagine herself into these stories. She liked living on the farm, but sometimes she felt something in her heart, as if the distance called her to see places she never imagined.

One night Minnie, as usual, gazed upon the stars and listened her favorite show. It was a science fiction themed story about intelligent creatures far away in space we've never met, but they knew everything about us.

"...Who knows..." Spoke the story-teller, "...maybe those lights we think are stars are nothing but huge, sparkling spaceships full of these intelligent people watching over us. Maybe they're scientists studying the Earth. Maybe refugees who want ask help, but hesitating because they're unsure how we will react. Or maybe invaders who are just waiting for the right time to strike and exterminate our kind. Let's just hope for the best. This is the late night show with O.Z. Bitt, thanks for listening and goo-" Minnie switched off the radio, placing her hands behind her head, and with a sigh turned back to the sky.

"Intelligent people in the space, neh...? Man, what does he smoke to get these stories?" She chuckled a little at this silly idea. Nobody had ever seen any intelligent people or a UFO, as the scientists called them. Of course Minnie heard about that accident in Rosswell, but she thought those news were only jokes. She was a rational mouse, she only believed what she saw with her own eyes; fairy tales were the only exception. But now her eyes only saw the stars and the Milky Way above her head.

She listened to the crickets and hummed a soft melody to herself while a soft breeze brushed through her hair. Her eyes noticed a star that shimmered brighter than the others. Maybe it was Venus? Minnie wasn't sure. Slowly she became drowsy, letting out a loud yawn. Her weak eyes closed. Hmm strange... didn't the star grew slightly bigger? Her mind slowly sank into the warm, welcoming darkness. But the kind breeze changed, and then it turned into stronger wind, awakening the girl.

Minnie groaned and looked up. "Nhh, maybe a storm is coming? On this bright-" Her grumble was cut short when she noticed something. The star that she thought was Venus... it was much bigger than a few seconds ago, and it continued growing. "W-what the..." Minnie jumped to her feet, her checkered shirt flapped in the wind.

Now her ears heard a strange, buzzing noise through the wind. The mouse's eyes grew bigger as the thing approached and changed into a form of a strange, blazing object. Then it blew across the sky right above her head with a great grumble, then made a loud crash as it made impact a few thousand meters away from Minnie.

"W-what the heck was that?" Stammered Minnie, still in utter shock. For whatever unknown reason, maybe because she was just curious, she rushed back to the farm to get her truck, hoping she was the only one who saw the thing.

* * *

As Minnie approached to the place of the impact, many thoughts rushed through her mind. First of all, what was that? A meteor? A satellite? She wasn't sure, but the situation was already exciting.

The burnt smell hit her nose, noting she was close to the source. Then she noticed it, an average sized, black object half buried into the ground. Around it the soil sizzled and became really hot.

Within a safe distance, Minnie stopped the truck and carefully walked closer. It definitely wasn't a satellite, nor a meteor. It was... more like a vehicle. A round vehicle with weird crafting.

Can it be...? Nah, it's insane! Minnie struggled with her own mind when the vehicle suddenly buzzed. The mouse jumped back and stared at the object, now a bit scared.

A crack appeared on the side of the vehicle and slowly opened up. Minnie was immobilized, her eyes grew wide. A strange fog emitted from the inside of the ship, then, to her shock, a figure appeared. Minnie needed to shield her eyes from the sudden radiance that came from the figure. It took a few steps outside really slowly, hesitating. Finally Minnie was able to take a better look at the... how to call it... the alien? She just didn't want to believe it.

The figure, to Minnie's surprise, had the appearance of a mouse only slightly taller than her. Its fur was bright blue with sparkling, flashing white marks all around the body. It had strangely bigger arms and hands, and its feet were a few centimeters above the ground, floating in mid air. On its sides it had three gills that opened and closed fast as the creature 'breathed'. And, to make Minnie's cheeks red, it was totally naked.

The officially called 'alien' slowly looked around, then its eyes met with Minnie's. The girl was still in shock and her gaze was captured in those bright blue iris-less eyes. She almost forgot how to breath when the figure suddenly jerked, and with one of its big paws grabbed its other shoulder. It tottered a little then collapsed on the ground.

"O-oy!" Minnie finally snapped out from her daze and rushed to the figure, kneeling next to it. "Hey, are y-you okay..?" Vacillating, she touched the mouse's hand. It was much warmer than a normal human body, and something silver streamed out from under its fingers. "I...it's blood? You're injured! B-but... what should I do? T-this has to be just a dream..." Her rationalism fought with the facts. But... no matter what laid right next to her, it was wounded and needed treatment.

"H-hey... hang on. I-I-I'm gonna help you..." Carefully picking up the figure, she was surprised to find that it was as light as a feather. She carried it to the truck and drove back as fast as she could to the farm with the alien on the passenger's seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Mouse from Space chapter 02.

A new, bright morning started on the horizon, lighting up the land. The playful sun's lights shined through the holes and fissures of the old barn. They collected on a person's cheek who slept on a pile of straw, covered with a light blanket. The sun tickled its light blue fur and white face, causing the figure to take a deep breath and stir with a soft moan. Slowly it opened its azure eyes and through its blurry vision noticed something very close to its face.

"Cluck?" The chicken tilted its head curiously as it stood above the stranger's own head and gazed at it upside down. The figure let out a scared yelp and with a thud rolled off the straw. The 'mouse' gasped as it looked around frantically. It was hit by many new noises and scents. Cows, some sheep, and a single horse stood in their kennels while chickens clucked around looking for food.

The alien glanced down at the straw and suddenly felt an intense pain in its shoulder. It groaned as the marks shined with purple light, then put a hand over the wound, feeling something strange covering it up. It noticed the blanket on its feet, and that had a weird feel between its fingers.

Then the barn's huge door opened a little and a person walked in. It was Minnie, carrying a tray in her hands. The blue mouse had never seen anything like her before. When Minnie noticed the stranger she smiled and went closer.

"Ah, you're awake. What a relie-!"

Suddenly the alien jumped behind with a loud hiss, its mouth opened wide, showing a terrific jaw full of huge fangs. The tattoos glowed deep red. Minnie fell back in surprise and shock, the tray hit the ground with a crash. The female trembled as she gazed at the other creature.

"I...it's okay... Everything is alright..." Muttered Minnie, trying to calm the figure and her heart rate. The alien continued to hiss, then yelped and grabbed its shoulder, again. Red turned into purple again. "It's still hurt? Let me see..." But she had to crawl backwards again when the strange mouse glared at her angrily. "Hey! I just want to help!" Minnie frowned now, "That's the thanks I get for saving you?"

Maybe it was her tone, but the alien stopped growling and suspiciously tilted its head.

"It seems that you do not understand my language... I. Treated. Your. Wound!" She repeated very slowly, while she pointed at herself, then at the alien and made some wrapping movements around her shoulder.

The creature blinked at his wound, then back at the girl. In the next moment he appeared right in front of Minnie, keeping a few meters distance. It stared right into her eyes while its tail stretched out, reaching for the girl. She yelped a little, startled when the tail poked her forehead, but she got a strange yet warm feeling inside. The alien closed its eyes and the marks flashed again with a white light. The phenomenon continued only for a few seconds, then the light faded away.

Minnie blinked, confused at the figure. "W-what the heck just happened...?" She muttered to herself.

"_I learned your language, so now we can understand each other."_ She heard a masculine voice... inside of her head. Minnie gasped and stared at the alien.

"I... Was that you talking?" Stammered the girl.

"_Yes it was. And __I'm __sorry for my previous behavior." _The alien responded, however his mouth didn't move.

"How you talk to me?"

"_Through telepathy. I do not have speech organs."_

Minnie only quacked under this great surprise. She could hardly accept that she helped an alien, but the fact that it was even able to talk with her... It was weird, really weird.

"W-who are you?"

He lowered his head, staying quiet for few minutes.

"_I... don't know... I can't remember." _Muttered the alien in her head._ "Like... I have a black hole inside of me..." _He touched his head a little.

Minnie felt sympathy toward the alien, she crawled a bit closer to him and reached out her hand. "My name is Minnie." She smiled at him kindly.

The figure blinked at her hand, then at his big paws. Slowly he reached out and touched the offered hand. "Nice to meet you. And don't worry, I'll help you to get back your lost memories." She chuckled with a grin.

"_Why __would __you want to help me?"_ The alien mouse raised an eyebrow.

"I have no clue." She rubbed her head with an awkward blush, "It's just my personality, hehe. Anyway, are you hungry? I brought some-Oh crud!" She just realized that the food she carried on the tray was broken and smashed, and had rolled away. Minnie groaned angrily and began to pick up the broken plate. "Oh what a misfortune... only the apple remained." She cleaned a round red thing with her clothes.

"_What is this?" _The alien curiously leaned closer.

"This is an apple. Fruit. Edible." Minnie said and took a bite. She took a bite and offered him the other side. "Try it."

The blue mouse took a closer look at the fruit, in curiosity his marks shined, again. As he reached his paw the apple sizzled and blew up on Minnie's palm, making her give a startled shout. The alien also yelped and pulled away his hand.

"W-what the heck just h-happened?"

"_I... not sure... __M__aybe __it's__ a reaction..."_ He glanced at his paw covered with apple mush. He sniffed it, then licked the juice with his long tongue. The taste startled him at first, the marks sparkled a little, and two blush-like blue spot appeared on the white cheeks.

He was like a young kid experimenting with new flavors, and this made Minnie chuckle. Maybe it was unbelievable how she was talking with an alien, but she knew her eyes never fooled her. But there was one thing she didn't know, her meeting with the blue alien was just the top of the iceberg.


	3. Chapter 3

Mouse from Space – Chapter 03

In a place far away, where a mortal would only wish to go, deep within endless space, a strange, huge ship floated around waiting for the next orders. On the bridge of the alien vehicle was a large person, its figure disappeared in the gloom as it watched the cosmic fog outside. The silence was suddenly cut off by footsteps as another figure rushed across the bridge, tripping in front of the monstrous alien. It groaned with annoyance and placed a hand over its face.

"Did you find him?" It asked in a deep, ominous voice that made the short alien yelp and quickly jump back to its feet, saluting.

"Y-yes, my Lord..." It stammered, "We got the ship's sign at the QZGemah66935-P coordinates." it hurriedly tapped on the deck's high-tech computer, revealing a small hologram of a green and blue planet.

"Is it an empty planet?" Asked the Captain as it touched the object.

"N-no it isn't. If my information is correct, this planet is inhabited by a primitive kind called 'humans'. We haven't really cared about them before."

"Until now," an ugly, wicked grin crept across the huge alien's face, "Call the crew! Our next destination is at the QZGemah66935-P coordinates!" The small one saluted and left the bridge.

After it went away, the Lord began to chuckle "It seems you gave me a new little toy to play with, dear prince." It said and smashed the hologram with a clawed grip.

* * *

"So... where did you come from?"

"_I don't remember..." _Minnie heard him answer.

She sat on a bale of straw watching the alien next to her. After the first shock of their meeting, the girl tried to find out more about the strange mouse. She needed to remind herself that he wasn't as scary as she first thought. In fact... in a woman's eye, he was kinda attractive... Apart from the weird, glowing tattoos, the gills on his side, the huge paws, and the pearl on the tail.

"And your parents? Your family?" Minnie tried, again, hoping she could get a tiny piece of information from the mouse. But the alien sadly shook his head, again.

"_As I said before, I remember nothing."_ He sighed, rubbing his head with one paw.

"Sorry," muttered the female, "I thought with questions maybe you gonna remember something..."

"_N__ow I ask questions."_ The alien hummed and, to Minnie's surprise, picked up a chicken, _"What are these weird, noisy beings?"_ Minnie blinked, then couldn't resist laughing out loud. _"Why __are __you laugh__ing__? I'm serious!"_ The mouse frowned, his marks sparkled with an orange color.

"Haha, sorry. You're just so funny. Asking about nothingness." The girl chuckled, holding a hand on her sore side, "But that's a chicken. It gives us eggs we can eat, and sometimes we fry chicken for dinner."

"_Chicken? So it's edible?"_ The alien glanced at the bird, then opened his mouth, showing out the sharp fangs. The chicken let out a scared cluck and pinched the other's nose. The mouse shouted and dropped the bird that tried to escape. _"Ouch! You little__-__!"_

Suddenly his right arm glowed bright, and with a buzz a small, twirling energy ball appeared in his palm with two bigger circle around the arm, aiming it at the poor bird. Minnie gave a startled yelp and jumped up.

"Oy-oy! Stop that! It's just a chicken!"

"_But it attacked!"_ The alien growled, pulsating with red light.

"Because you scared it!" Minnie stated with a frown, "It just reacted like you did before. Now put that... thing down!"

The male frowned, staring at her for a long moment, then deactivated the 'weapon'.

The girl let out a sigh "Listen, if you're hungry, then just tell me and I'll bring you something. Indeed... I still do not know what aliens eat..."

"_Aliens?"_ The other mouse tilted his head.

Minnie nodded, "Yeah, we call your kind that." Then she rubbed her ear, "Hmm what should I give to you..."

"_Why __do__ you call us alien__s__?"_ He asked, curiously following the girl with his eyes as she walked around thinking.

"Because... because we do not know too many things about other intelligent people outside of our planet." She tried to explain with her lack of knowledge. "But it's not me who can explain these kind of things to you. I'm not the kind of person who believes in rumors... or at least I hadn't believed... until now..." She sighed and glanced at the alien mouse, "Eh... forget it, I'm just blabbing about something neither of us can understand... Hmmm... ah, that's it! You might like this." Minnie changed the subject when she got an idea.

"_What will I like?" _The alien couldn't follow this strange female's way of thinking.

"Just stay here." She went behind a kennel, where a big brown and white creature stood, always nomming on something. The mouse raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was gonna do. He heard some noise, then Minnie returned with a big mug filled with a white liquid.

"_What is this?"_ The alien leaned in closer, glaring at it suspiciously.

"It's milk." Minnie answered and offered him the mug. "We drink it in many ways, it's very yummy. Try it."

The alien glanced at her then put out his long tongue and licked the liquid. A moment later his eyes grew wide and rattled, his marks flashed with purple light. His whole body shook before he collapsed to his knees and retched. Minnie dropped the mug in shock and quickly knelt next to him. "H-hey, you okay? Hey!" She touched his shaking shoulder.

"_W-what is this h-horrible thing? P-poison?"_ The alien shivered, holding a hand on his stomach.

"I-I'm so sorry... I didn't know..." Minnie's voice also trembled in worry. He sat down, leaning his back to a bale, gills moving fast as he gasped for air. The girl felt ashamed for what happened. "Feel better?" She asked weakly.

"_Y-yeah... I think so..."_

"I'm truly sorry. I didn't want to poison you or something like that. I thought... I'd do something right..." Minnie's lips trembled. "Next time I be more careful." Before the alien could answer anything, a new sound cut through the barn's silence.

"GOOOOOOOOOD MORNIIIIIIIIIING, SUNNY OAK!" Yelled a male voice that made both of them jump, "Here's your number one radioman, O. Z. Bitt. The day, as always, is sunny an..." The alien's arm activated again and he rolled around with the sparkling canon, looking for the intruder.

"It's okay!" Minnie quickly leaned behind a bale and pulled out a small object "It's just a radio, see?"

"_Radio? It's more like a primitive communicator."_ The alien sighed in relief and his hand turned back to normal, _"But wh__at__ was th__at__ shout for? Maybe someone asked for help? Maybe there's an invasion?" _These questions made the girl chuckle again.

"Who? Ozzie? Oh no, no, this is just the way he greets every..." Minnie stopped when something caught her ears, she turned back to the radio, with the actual news.

"...anyone felt the rumble last night? It seems like something has landed in the boundary. I have no clue what, but must be something important if the..."

"_That's my ship!"_ The alien shouted out, _"Hurry, I must get it!"_ He managed to run to the barn's entrance, but Minnie pulled him back by the tail.

"Just hold on a sec. I can not let you go out. That would be a really stupid idea." She stated.

"_But I need my ship! Without it I can't leave the planet!"_

"I just know it. Listen, I'll go and take a look around. You just stay here in the barn until I return." Minnie said and held the alien's shoulder, seeing as he stubbornly bit his bottom lip, "Hey, what did I tell you? I'm here to help you, somehow. But I'll bring back your ship, ok?"

The other, not looking at her, sighed and nodded a little.

She smiled softly and rubbed his arm. As Minnie left the barn and got into her truck she already had the intention that her promise would be just as hard as squeezing water out from a rock.


	4. Chapter 4

Mouse from Space – Chapter 04

It seemed Minnie's hopes, that nobody notice the alien ship, were listened by deaf ears. As she approached to the impact's place she noticed people wandering around, also huge black cars and men in black standing guard before a cordon. She parked her truck and walked to one of this big black guy.

"Excuse me." used her cute, innocent voice "May can I ask what happened here?"

"It's not your concern, little cow girl. Get lost and play with your pigs." barked rudely the guard. Minnie's eye twitched by the call. If she could she would kick him on a place where many guy whine for mommy. But she forced back her anger and batted her eyes.

"Pretty please?" but the answer was just deep growl. Minnie sighed and walked away with hands in her pocket. She walked around, looking for a spot nobody guarded, but not really found any.

"Seems I need to use some trick..." she frowned and hid in the bushes. She picked up a pebble and threw it at the nearest black man, knocking him on the head. The guard groaned and looked around frantically who hit him. He noticed some rustle from the bushes, so he began to trot that way. On the other side Minnie sneaked out from her hiding place and quietly rushed into the blocked zone.

"What an idiot..." she chuckled as she ran from a bush to another, heading to the ship. But after a few minute she needed to halt and grumble some curse. In front of her was the ship the way she left last night, but now there was a big animation around. Many person in white long coat surrounded the alien vehicle and analyzed it with strange machines. Also some examined the soil with their gadgets. Minnie bit her lips, however she tried to move closer to the ship.

"If could just get something from inside..." muttered to herself, when she felt a sudden yank by the neck of her shirt, as someone pulled her up. She let out a startled yelp "H-hey lemme go!"

"How dare you enter here, little rat?" snorted a tall mouse holding her by the neck. He wore the same black clothes like the guards, but still his appearance was a bit more elegant "This place is blocked, no one should enter!"

"Gah, I just l-left something here. Lemme go you overgrown rodent!" wiggled in the grip Minnie.

"You stupid kids just lying the same! There's nothing to see here!" he called a guard and pushed the girl into his arms "Kick her out and be sure she won't stalk in again!" he turned to the scientists who just watched the scene "What are you waiting for? I ain't paying for lazing! Get back to work!" the mouse yelled at them, and the white coated persons rushed back to their work.

The man in black meanwhile dragged the struggling Minnie outside the cordon with one hand and dropped her rough. The girl moaned as she landed on her butt, but immediately turned around and shook her hand angry at the guard.

"You damned chimp, you can't carry a lady like this!" shouted, but the big one already not listened. Minnie cursed as she stood up and dusted her jeans. She took one more sour glance at the guard and the locked field behind him, then slowly walked away "Geesh... he won't like this..." muttered to herself.

Minnie arrived back to the farm, everyone knew it by the loud slam of the truck's door. The girl was still fuming as she slowly walked to the barn. She stopped for a moment and let out a long sigh to calm herself, then stepped inside.

"I'm back." said loud, but nobody answered her just the animals. Minnie blinked and looked around "Alien? Alien are you here?" peeked behind the straw bales, but only some chicken clucked, looking for food. The girl bit her bottom lip, trying to keep calm. She searched through the whole bar, calling for the blue mouse. "Oh damn, where did he go?" groaned in panic. In the end she rushed out the barn and called him half aloud, not get anyone else attention. "Alien! Alien where are you?"

"_Stop shouting. I'm not deaf!"_ finally she heard the voice. Minnie rolled around and looked up at the barn's roof. The mouse stood on the top, holding on the old, rusty weather-cock and watched the distant. The girl placed her hand onto her shoulder, sighing in relief.

"There you are..." said then yelped "That's not good! Hey, come down hurry before someone notice you!" she hissed worried. The alien glanced down at her, then let off the weather-cock and jumped off, landing softly next to the scared girl.

"_Why it__'__s a problem I enjoyed your planet's view?__"_ he asked, standing up with ease and faced with the earthling. Minnie immediately pulled him back into the building. _"H-hey! I wanted to enjoy it a bit more!"_ yelped the mouse.

"It's not safe for you out there." answered Minnie, closing the door tight behind her.

"_But why? And where is my ship?"_ asked the alien frustrated. By this the female looked down fidgeting. The other stepped closer to her, demanding _"You __said you go and get my ship. So?__" _Minnie groaned, avoided the contact with his eyes.

"I... couldn't get it..." muttered on weak voice "When I arrived it was too late..."

"_What do you mean?"_

"Tsss... the place was full with weird guys! I wasn't able to get any closer to your ship." she kicked one bale angry "And when I tried to sneak into a damned rat caught me and kicked out."

"_So.. you mean someone else got my ship?__"_ the alien's eyes widened first in shock, then his marks sparkled red _"Then why didn't you carried away when I landed?"_

"What?" surprised Minnie "Hey, don't blame me! How the heck should I take away that thing?"

"_I don't know. But it's still your fault."_ hissed back the mouse, whipping around his tail.

"Oh yeah? And what about the fact I saved your life?" growled back the female "Be happy I not left you on the field."

"Then why didn't you left me?" shouted the alien inside his head.

"Because I..." Minnie suddenly stopped when a new voice sounded outside the barn.

"Minnie, Minnie are you there sweet one?" it was a feminine voice, that made the girl yelp.

"Oh crud... hurry hide." she pushed the alien behind one kennel, right when an elder woman entered. "I'm here, aunt."

"I heard you shouting. Everything is alright?" asked her aunt worried. Minnie sweated a little, thinking what to do.

"Y-yes I'm just fine. I just..."

"Better if you come in before the breakfast out-cold. And you can bring your friend along too." the lady said and managed to leave the surprised mouse.

"I never told there's someone else a..." but before Minnie could finish her aunt left. She groaned and sighed sharply. "It seems I need to show you to my unc and aunt..." told the alien as he walked out the kennel, dusting some straw off his head.

"_Don't think I forgave you for your trait."_ huffed the male, folding his arms.

"But I already said... arghhh forget it! You can't come in like this." Minnie rubbed her head, then noticed an old scarecrow in the end of the barn. She went there and dragged off the old farmer shirt and trousers. "Not the best but for now it will be fine. Here." threw them to the alien "Dress up."

"_Do what?"_ yelped the mouse, catching the robes.

"Just hurry and dress. You can't go in naked. But what should I do with your marks..." Minnie needed to help him with the dressing. After some struggle and moan she stepped behind, looking up and down, enjoying the result. Both the shirt and trousers were baggy on the alien, but hid most of the marks and blue skin. The male however grimaced.

"_Bleh I not want these. I can't breath." _unbuttoned the shirt and took a deep sigh with his gills. _"And they are so weird."_

"Sorry but you have no other choice, or you want to be busted in the beginning?" the alien lowered his head.

"_Not really."_ muttered then felt a hand touching his one and Minnie gently dragged him out the barn, praying inside for any kind of god to survive the breakfast


	5. Chapter 5

Mouse from Space – Chapter 05

Minnie carefully peeked around in the hall before she entered the house, behind her the alien curiously blinked, while he scratched the shirt and the trousers wildly, whimpering a little.

"Stop it." whispered the girl.

"_But it's itching. I don't know what you like in these things, but I hate it so much."_ groaned the other mouse _"And I barely can breath."_ he managed to rip off the shirt.

"No-no! Don't do it. Later I get you a lighter shirt, just hold on a bit more." grabbed his paws Minnie, then took a deep sigh and entered into the dining room. There she found her uncle sitting by the table, reading the newspaper and eating toast with egg. Behind him his wife cooked in the kitchen, humming a soft song with the radio.

"Morning Uncle John. Morning Aunt Ellie." greeted them Minnie.

"Mornin'." the elder man didn't look up from the papers as he answered.

"Ah finally you came in sweet. Take a sit, your friend too." smiled at them Aunt Ellie. Minnie changed a still worried look with the alien, then slowly sat down. The elder female walked to them and placed down a big pile of pancakes in front of Minnie. "Here, dig in." she chuckled then took a closer look at the stranger "And who is your friend?"

"Kinda strange I say!" noted Uncle John, whereof his wife kindly elbowed him.

"Oh ehm... he just arrived to the town and I offered to guide him around. He... he's from a foreign country." Minnie tried to come up with a story, with a hand pulled away the the pancake from the alien.

"Oh really? And which country?"

"Ah ehm... it's far, far away from our home, right?" forced a smile at the other who first tilted his head, then hurry nodded. Aunt Ellie raised a brow.

"He must be a punk!" frowned the uncle again, glancing at them for a moment with a sour look. "Just look at that color and the tattoos..."

"But John!" scolded him Aunt Ellie "We're not racist to judge over people just because they look different. But why not eat dear one?"

"You know, aunt, he has allergy of milk. His... his arms swell up like a balloon. See?" Minnie tried to explain things again, seemed with success. Her aunt let out a soft gasp.

"Oh you poor dear. Then here, eat some toast and egg." she was like a mother hen, kindly clucked as she placed down some plates and a big glass of juice in front of the alien mouse. He was a bit startled and confused by this pure kindness the woman showed toward him. Two little blue spot appeared on his cheek as he blushed. He bowed his head and tried to take one toast and egg, but he didn't know how to use the cutlery.

"Oh let me help." Minnie used the fork and knife, cut a small piece for him and offered it to the mouse "Open up." the alien waited until the elder woman not turned away, then opened up his mouth, showing his big fangs and long tongue. Minnie yelped and quickly fed the mouse. In the next moment she heard a soft crack and the haft remained in her hand "H-hey!" she hissed through her teeth startled "Carefully. The fork is not edible." said and quickly hid the cutlery into her pocket when her aunt returned.

"By the way, we still not know your name." sat next to her husband Aunt Ellie. Minnie almost choked on her pancake. Oh crud.

"H-his name?" stammered.

"Of course sweet. Everyone has a name." smiled the female. Minnie bit her bottom lip, thinking hard. For help she looked around and her eyes were caught on the uncle's newspaper. On the backpage she noticed some smaller article and the Mike Mongrel comic. Mike, Mike...

"Mi...Mi-ckey... His name is Mickey." her face lighetned up by the idea and smiled at the blinking alien.

_"Mickey? What kind of name is that?"_ asked the blue mouse while he stuffed his cheek with toast.

"Sorry... I didn't find any better idea." whispered Minnie, rubbing her ear awkwardly.

_"It's okay. I like the name."_ showed a little smile the male_ "And this food is really good."_

"Oh he has such a cute name." chatted the aunt, watching the mice eating.

The alien, now called as Mickey reached out to try every food the female served up. Minnie warned him which ones contained milk, so he left those foods. He tried the eggs, the bacon, the juice, even he reached for the chili pepper only the uncle ate. Minnie yelped and tried to stop him but he already devoured the green vegetable. She turned white, waiting for the reaction. For a second the alien froze in mid air, then let out a little burp and small fire came out from his mouth.

_"Huh! Now this was the best."_ huffed Mickey with a wide grin. Fortunately none of the adults even noticed it.

"Oh my... you have such a great appetite." giggled at them Aunt Ellie, seeing the big pile of toast and egg in front of Mickey "Just like my dear David..." her smile faded away and lowered her head. The alien, sensing the deep silence glanced up from eating.

"Oh aunt..." muttered Minnie, standing up from her seat and walked to the female, hugging her. Even Uncle John put down the newspaper.

"Ellie..." called her softly and touched her shoulder. Aunt Ellie sniffed and rubbed her eyes a little.

"I'm sorry, just the memories..." she whispered sadly. Her husband embraced the female, trying to reassure her.

"Minnie. There is some case of vegetable. Please take them to the market." John said. The girl nodded, she didn't want to argue now.

"S-sure. Come Mickey." took the alien's arm and dragged him out, leaving the poor couple behind.

Mickey didn't understand the silence and that strange expression Minnie had as she drove the truck. She sighed deeply, her mouth curved down. The alien felt there's something wrong, so he stopped watching the land outside and turned to the girl.

_"Everything is alright?"_ he asked.

"Hm? Oh yes I am. Sorry..." muttered Minnie "I just feel sorry for Aunt Ellie." Mickey wasn't sure what to answer, so he asked another question.

_"Who is Daveed?"_ the girl's lips twitched a little.

"It's not Daveed, but David. And... he was Aunt Ellie's and Uncle John's son."

_"Was?"_

"Yeah... but he died, many years ago." answered Minnie sadly. Mickey was startled and lowered his head, he didn' waited for this reply. He licked his lips and rubbed his arm, hesitating a little.

_"How... how he died?"_ the female didn't say anything for a long minute, her fingers clenched on the steering wheel.

"War." sneered the word with hate and disgust "No matter how we tried to avoid, the war reached every little country, even this one." explained, while her eyes stared at the road in front of them. Yet, those eyes also looked somewhere else the alien couldn't describe. "One day soldiers arrived to the town, recruiting. David immediately took advantage and joined the army. He said he will come home as a hero. He promised..." her voice choked. Mickey felt the truck slow down and stop in the middle of the road. Minnie placed her forehead against the steering wheel, her shoulders shivered. "...but he never came back." bursted up in tears.

_"Minnie..."_ for the first time Mickey had a strange, squeezy feeling in his chest. He hesitated for awhile, not sure what to do, then slowly reached out and touched the girl's arm. She twitched and looked at the mouse with wet eyes.

"S-sorry..." rattled Minnie and dried her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt "You know... David was like a brother for me. And... no matter how many year passed... sometimes I miss him so much."

_"War is this horrible?" _muttered Mickey, whereof Minnie nodded.

"It is. Oh I forgot you not know what war means." sighed the female, leaning her back against the seat "War is a really mean thing. Thousands of men go and fight for the nation's good, and die... There's fire, blood, screams, weapon rattles, explosion, everything you can even imagine. It's like the hell itself." this made Minnie grimace.

As Mickey listened her explanation, suddenly he felt a tense pain in his head that made him shout. His eyes grew wide open and his marks flashed. He saw pictures flashing up in his mind, faces he not recognized, but somehow they were familiar to him. In the next moment he stood in the middle of a burning city. The sound of strange explosions mixed with people's scream and the fire's cracking.

_"W-where am I?"_ Mickey turned around confused. The image blurred and now voices echoed in the darkness.

*Give it to me!* bellowed a deep voice.

*Leave our nation alone!* shouted another one.

*NOOOOOOOO!*

*What have you done?* cried a woman. The alien shut his ears, trying to avoid the chaotic mass of noises.

_"Stop it... Enough. ENOUGH!"_ yelled the mouse into the darkness and the darkness shattered with a loud crack.

"Mickey! Mickey!" someone called him on his new name and shook his shoulder. The mouse awakened with a shout, frantically looking around "Mickey, you okay?" Minnie stared at him worried. Mickey gasped for air, his cheek was covered in sweat.

_"Wha...w__h__at ha-happened?" _stammered the alien.

"I don't know... You just flashed up all of sudden and began jerk wildly, meanwhile you rattled on a strange language. I... I was so scared." whispered the girl. Mickey glanced at his marks confused.

_"What was this all about?_" asked himself _"A dream? Or... a memory?"_

"Maybe you had seen something? A memory?" Minnie asked like she just read in his mind. The mouse twitched and quickly turned away his head. He did wanted to talk about these shards. Not yet.

_"N-nothing clear... just sounds and noises." _answered on lil voice. By the reaction Minnie sensed it's not the right time to ask him. She let out a soft sigh and sat back into her seat.

"Better if we go. I want to hurry get over this delivery job." said Minnie and started up the engine, continuing the drive toward the nearest town, Sunny Oak.


	6. Chapter 6

Mouse from Space - Chapter 06.

Compared to the farm's peace and quiet, Sunny Oak was a different world for Mickey. The small town was full with animation, buildings grew out instead of trees, cars and trucks moved on the roads, people walked everywhere the eyes could see. Mickey turned his head in awe, trying to see everything at the same time. Minnie took only just some short glance at the mouse and smiled on his expressions.

_"Whoaaaaa what a place!"_ moaned Mickey, his marks sparkled in curiosity.

"Not a big thing. There are plenty of other cities those hundreds bigger than this." answered Minnie with a tiny grimace.

_"Really? Can I see any?"_

"Sorry, but the cities are too far away from Sunny Oak. Gahh Mickey! Please sit back and do something with your tattoos! You glowing again!" she yelped when she noticed the alien with the white aura. Mickey blinked, but sat back and tried to calm himself. "Listen Mickey, when I can I guide you around, but... you know, we can't risk they catch you."

_"Catch me? Who want to catch me?"_ raised a brow Mickey.

"Those men in black who took away your ship. I don't know why but I have the intention they already looking for the ship's passenger. That's why you need to be unseen. But..." looked up and down the mouse "...I not sure what should I do with you..."

_"Don't worry about me. I'll control my emotions, so nothing wrong will happen."_

"I hope it too..." sighed Minnie and parked the truck in front of a big mart. She detached the seat belt and hopped down "Here we are. Can you help me with the carrying?" she said as she went behind to get the cases from the vehicle. Mickey, after some fight with the seat belt moved out, following the girl, who already put down some cases full with fruits, vegetables and alien reached down for a lettuce, but when he felt the same buzzing like with the apple before, he pulled back his paw. As he promised he tried to not make something suspicious.

"Phew done. Please stay here Mickey and keep an eye on the cases while I talk with the owner." told him Minnie and walked into the mart, leaving the alien alone. Mickey put his paws behind his back and slowly looked around, examining the shop windows and the insides. He saw Minnie talking with a huge bull, she smiled and rubbed her head awkwardly. Mickey wondered how different she can act, depending of the situation.

A few minutes later she came out, clapping her hands together "Hyay the deal is done. Come, let's take these inside" she told Minnie and picked up one heavy case. Mickey imitated her moves, carefully not to touch any of the ingredients, curiously he didn't find them heavy at all. The alien followed Minnie inside another room in the shop, that was used as a storage. The girl put the boxes down and huffed a little.

"Just not overwork yourself, Minnie." said a deep voice and the bull appeared to take away the consignments.

"I'm just fine." reassured him Minnie then pointed at Mickey "Also I have some help this time."

"Very well then." he nodded and handed her some strange small paper "Here's the price for the food, and this for the hard work."

"But Ferdinand, I'm not a kid anymore to gain pocket-money!" folded her arms Minnie, but the answer was just a kind chuckle and a ruffle on the head. The two mouse hurry carried inside the cases and managed to leave.

"Thank you again for the fresh cargo, Minnie. Have a nice day, and greet the old John and Ellie in my name!" waved after them the bull.

"Hehe sure! See you next time!" answered the girl and they left the mart.

_"Strange person..."_ noted Mickey, examining the paper Minnie hold and counted _"And why he gave these strange things for you?"_

"This is money, for the food we gave him. And Ferdinand is a really kind one, just sometimes he forget I'm not a kid anymore. Oh well..." she put the money into her pocket "Now we have some free time, so... how about a tour around the town?" grinned at the mouse. Mickey cheered up and quickly nodded. Thus Minnie grabbed him by the arm and playfully rushed ahead. Mickey first yelped, then laughing followed the girl.

They walked along the street, while Minnie showed the many different shops for Mickey. He peeked through every window, wondering on the various kind of merchandises. Every time they moved the girl hold Mickey's hand. Indeed it was only two finger, or else it would vanish in the big paw, but the way she touched him made Mickey blush. This soft gesture was so pleasing, so new for him, he wasn't sure how to react or why he feels strange.

While Minnie spoke about the next shop they passed by, she didn't notice three figure appearing behind her, so when she turned she almost bumped into the middle one.

"Hey Minnie!" they greeted her at the same time. The strangers were three white duck, more than a head taller than her, easily obstructed the mouse's path. They wore the same designed, but different colored, baggy jeans, headband, t-shirt. Even the bubblegum they chew were the same color as their fashion taste. Only the feather was greased different ways on top of their head.

"Huey, Dewey, Louie. What a big surprise..." folded her arms Minnie with irony in her voice.

"We knew you'd be happy to see us." grinned Louie.

"Yeah, sure, bye guys." frowned the mouse and tried to avoid the ducks.

"Oy, oy. Not so fast dear Minnie." they jumped in front of her at the same time. Huey leaned closer to her with a wide grin "C'mon we just wanna chat a little."

"And probably ask a date!" quacked in one.

"Shut up Dewey." scolded the other two their twin brother. Minnie touched her head and let out an annoyed sigh.

"How many times I told you, I have no interest for any of you."

"But we have interest for you, Minnie sweet. Why not let us explain right next to a shake?" Louie grabbed her arm and dragged her closer, too close to him.

"First of all. I don't care about what you feel toward me. Second, wings off! Don't think because you're the major's nephew you can do whatever you want!" sneered Minnie through her teeth.

"Another reason to date with us. We give you everything you want. And... think about it." a disgusting smile appeared on the duck's face "Three handsome guy is better than one. Just imagine what we can do with y..." he couldn't finish his sentence because he was suddenly slapped across the face. A moment later he let out a pitch high quack and collapsed down holding his crotch, jerking painfully on the ground. His brothers glared at him shocked.

"You..." hissed Minnie, clenching her fist "You... DISGUSTING MORON!" yelled and trotted away, not caring about Dewey and Huey's scared quacking.

Mickey was also shocked by the scene. He didn't understand the whole conversation, still sensed there was something serious behind. He avoided the cursing Louie and quickly followed the mouse. He caught up Minnie behind a corner, as she leaned her back against the wall and tried to calm herself.

"_M-min...__"_ he started but the girl interrupted.

"Reason number one, why I hate this town: It's full with brainless, disgusting morons!" she whispered half aloud, embracing herself. Mickey lowered his head, then got an idea and kindly patted her head with his paw. She startled and glanced upon him with a soft blush on the cheeks. The alien looked back with determination.

"_I... don't know, __what those creatures talked about, but it was threatening __toward you__. __Next time... I take care about them. I __not let them harm you__.__"_ his voice somehow reassured Minnie. She moved away a little hair from her face and smiled upon him.

"I know, thank you Mickey." answered, in the next moment she hugged the alien. Mickey was out of guard, for a moment he wasn't sure how to react, then slowly his paws moved around her waist, embracing the female.

"_Y-you're welcome."_ muttered the alien. On his shyness the girl chuckled a little.

"Come, I want to show you someone." said Minnie and kindly dragged Mickey to another place to show him someone she trusted the most.


	7. Chapter 7

Mouse from Space - Chapter 07.

On the other side of the town, there was a smaller radio tower with one single building. This tower transmitted that few television channel that existed in the area, and Sunny Oak's radio. Mickey gazed upon the building with open mouth, wondering how tall it is compared to the other houses and shops. Minnie chuckled and dragged him inside.

The great hall was decorated with CDs, posters of different bands, even a few graffiti were painted to the wall. From the megaphone hanging on the ceiling music sounded. Minnie guided him to the first floor, where was a big studio full with different kind of machines, amplifiers, a tall shelf with tons of CDs etc. On the other side was a separated room, but they could see everything through a huge glass window. This one only contained a table with a microphone, and another machine.

Mickey just now noticed a person sitting inside, speaking into the microphone. It was a black rabbit male, one of the strangest figure the alien had seen so far. He had colorful clothes, a big hat between the ears, shirt and a long trousers with many pockets. Also he had piercings in the ears, a few necklaces and handbands. From the megaphones they heard his voice loud and clear as he spoke.

"...and now back to the music marathon..." his voice was cut by a sudden noise, as Minnie knocked on the glass. The rabbit moaned in surprise, then showed up one finger and turned back to the microphone "Ah ehm... now let's take a short break, dear listeners, but we will come back soon." said and switched off a button. With a sigh he put down the headset and walked out.

"Hey Ozzie!" greeted him Minnie with a wide grin.

"Be quiet woman! Maybe ya want to ruin my identity?" he immediately hussed, hissing through his teeth. "For public I'm O.Z. Bitt."

"Dude... Everyone knows your identity." folded her arms the girl with a bored sigh.

"Wha...? They do?" blinked O.Z.

"Sure, it's a small town. Everyone know each other. So stop this hilarious act Ozzie." said Minnie, playfully shoving the rabbit's shoulder. He moaned but chuckled.

"Geesh you still strong..." rubbed his sore arm Ozzie "And, what brought you here to my sanctuary?"

"Well..." fidgeted Minnie shyly for the first time. "I want to show you my new friend. But you must promise me something first." she grabbed Ozzie's hand.

"Please don't tell this anyone else."

"Tell what? Minnie you act kinda strange..." raised a brow the rabbit.

"Just promise me!" by the look she glared at him, Ozzie's ears flattened and his cheek became red.

"W-well... ahem... fine then, I promise..." coughed and hurry looked away "We're childhood friends after all." in the next moment he was tightly hugged by Minnie, making him yelp and blush even more.

"Thank you Ozzie! You're really a great friend!" smiled the girl. The rabbit nodded, indeed his mouth twitched a little.

"Heh, sure thing. And... who is that secret friend of yours?"

"Hehe he's a very special friend. I'm sure your jaw gonna drop when you meet him." chuckled Minnie.

"Him? S-so your special friend is a guy?" Ozzie asked with worry in his voice.

"Yup. But no worry, Mickey is a really kind one." reassured him the mouse, then turned around and pointed at a weird looking boy who curiously looked at the CDs. "Mickey, come here please." The mouse looked at them, slowly approaching the duo.

"This punk is your friend?" Ozzie folded his arms with a snort, his eyes sparkled furiously as he examined the newcomer.

"Mickey is not a punk, but an... an alien." answered Minnie with a fidget.

"Alien? Bah, don't make me laugh!" the rabbit couldn't resist a little stomp with his shoe "This is just a stupid brat with tattoos and painted blue."

"But Ozzie, why should I lie to you?" Minnie then glanced at Mickey, raising a brow "Hm? You'd like to prove him? Are you sure?"

"Who you talking to?" interrupted Oswald, whereof the girl pointed at the 'punk'.

"To Mickey of course, you don't hear him? Huh?" she changed a look with the mouse again "You say only those hears you who you make contact with? I see..." Ozzie blinked at them, slowly loosing his patient.

"Will you just stop this stupid game?" groaned, then, for his shock the other male began to undress. Ozzie yelped and made a step behind "Wha-wha-wha-what the heck are you doing?"

"Just watch Ozzie." reassured him Minnie. Mickey made a step closer to the scared rabbit, his marks shined up a little. In the next moment he reached out his tail and placed the pearl against Ozzie's forehead. The male almost forgot to breath in stun. He felt the same warm feeling inside his body like Minnie had, the the alien moved back.

_"What you think? Really we can trust in him?"_ Ozzie heard a male voice, that came from the strange mouse.

"Of course. As I said he's my best friend." nodded Minnie, then quickly lowered her head "B-but really you needed to undress?"

_"In clothes I couldn't use my tail to connect with his mind. And now I can breath finally!"_ opened his arms Mickey and took a deep sigh with his gills. in the next moment they heard a thud as Ozzie collapsed down, glaring at them from the floor in shock.

"Ozzie, you okay?" Minnie went to help him.

"I-i-i-it's an alien... a r-real alien!" stammered the rabbit, shaking in whole body. The girl touched his arm, trying to calm him.

"Yes, Ozzie, Mickey is an alien." she said slowly, Mickey tilted his head wondering, why the other is this surprised.

"S-so the rumors about the fallen object... it's true? It's really an alien ship?"

_"Yes it was."_ now Mickey answered, however his mouth didn't move _"But some strange person took away my ship, so currently I'm unable to leave this planet."_

"You say like you not enjoy being here." frowned Minnie but smiled.

_"Indeed your world is fascinating."_ agreed the other mouse _"And I never see this kind of technology before. What are these?"_ pointed at the nearest machine, touching it accidentally. Suddenly the machine began to buzz loud and a strange wave of electricity blasted out, rushing through the cables, reaching up the tower and with a stronger impulse exploded on the top. The boom's strength broke many window, making few cars alarm.

"Wha... what the heck was this?" stammered Minnie, slowly looking at the broken window scared.

_"I... I don't know... it happened again, just like with the apple..."_ answered Mickey staring at his paws in confusion.

"Now this was weird..." Ozzie let out whistle, then a grin crept across his face "But so cool! How did you do that? Hah? Maybe you sent a secret message to your kind about your location?" this sudden curiosity startled Mickey. "Tell me more about you! Your blood is acid? You can shot laser from your eyes? You..." the rabbit was yanked back by the ears.

"Slow down, bunny boy and if you give us time we explain you everything." told him Minnie with his long ear in her grip.

"Owowow sorry, Minnie. I-I just can't believe I finally can see one real alien." whimpered Ozzie.

_"I'd like to answer any of your questions, but I also have plenty in my mind."_ Mickey rubbed his head awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" blinked the rabbit.

"Mickey lost his memories, he know nothing about himself." told him Minnie this time "But... what if we sit down and talk?" Ozzie stared at her for a longer moment, then nodded and they settled around a small coffee table, explaining the past day's events to their new ally.

It was already evening when Minnie and Mickey left the radio tower. They were on the way back to the farm, Minnie watched the road in front of her, but sometimes she took short glances at the passenger seat where Mickey snored.

"What a day..." sighed the girl, on her cheek a soft smile appeared "But I'm glad Ozzie accepted him. Finally we have an ally. This already make things better. And..." blinked down at the alien with a warm look "...together we will help you to get back your ship and memories. I promise, Mickey."


	8. Chapter 8

Mouse from Space - Chapter 08.

New morning arrived. The warm lights felt so nice. Mickey enjoyed their caress and wanted to sleep forever, when suddenly a demonic beast screeched right next to his ear, making him shout and fell off the straw bed. He gasped for air and blinked over the bale, noticing a colorful chicken waddle with proud elegance. Mickey puffed his cheek and managed to punish this wicked creature when he heard a soft moan nearby. He turned and saw Minnie sleeping, leaning her back against a big bale of straw, crossing her arms over her chest. Seems she not really cared about the chicken.

Mickey crawled closer to the girl, examining with curiosity. Weakly he reached out his big hand and moved away a little hair from her face. The alien sparkled a little, he had a strange feeling deep inside as he stared at the female mouse. He thought for a moment, then softly wrapped his blanket around her body.

"_What is this?" _asked himself Mickey confused _"Why I feel this strange? Later I ask Minnie, __maybe she knows something.__" _suddenly he heard voices outside the barn. The alien raised a brow, and, remembering Minnie's warn, he carefully sneaked to the door and peeked out. He saw three figure heading to the house, all in black. Men in black. These are those persons who took away his ship. Mickey clenched his paw on the door and shined red a little, but then quickly duck before anyone notice him. He quickly ran back to the girl and shook her shoulder. _"Minnie. Minnie wake up!" _The girl moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"M-Mickey? Nhh it's too early... Just give me five more minute." mumbled and turned to her side, wrapping the blanket tighter around her.

"_But Minnie! They're here! The men in black you talked about!"_ pulled away the sheet Mickey a bit annoyed and nervous. Hearing the word Minnie immediately awakened and stared at him.

"What? A-are you sure?" when the alien nodded she jumped up and hurried to the barn's door. She put a finger over her mouth, showing to stay quiet and peeked out with Mickey by her side.

He was right. Minnie immediately recognized the tall, annoying mouse and his two guard as they stood in front of the house, and, for the girl's shock they talked with Aunt Ellie and Uncle John. They stood side by side, Unc John leaned to a shovel, while Aunt Ellie cleaned her hand into her apron and smiled at the strangers. Minnie heard the nasty mouse talking.

"Forgive us for this sudden burden, Mr and Mrs. Let me introduce myself. I'm Dr Mortimer from the Army's special research squad. I'd like to ask a few questions for you, if you not mind." showed a disgusting, mischievous smile the mouse. The couple changed a look before Ellie answered.

"Of course we not mind." smiled kindly.

"Great!" clapped his hands Mortimer then cleared his throat "Ahem. Maybe you know about that little incident two days ago..."

"Everyone knows about it." barked in Unc John "Tap out what ya want and let us work!" Mortimer glared at him with hatred for a second, then hold back his emotions and fixed his ears.

"As you wish... so, where I stopped... ah yes. That night one of our man unfortunately escaped. We looking for him. Have you see a strange mouse wandering around in the past days? He has blue fur and strange tattoos all over the body. Poor one is a bit lunatic..."

Minnie gasped in shock. They know about Mickey. But how? Maybe someone in the town found him suspicious and called these dangerous guys? She clenched her teeth in anger as she saw the scene. But suddenly... for a moment her eyes met with Unc John's. The elder mouse stared at her, then winked, with his hand he invisibly gestured. Minnie immediately understood it and nodded.

"My, my... I not sure if I have ever see a poor boy like this." chatted Aunt Ellie "But why not come inside for a nice hot pie and tea? You must be very tired of the long travel."

"Are you sure you didn't see anybody?" Mortimer forcefully continued his questions "I got a nameless call someone had seen a blue mouse around this ranch." in the next moment they heard a loud clank as John dropped his shovel.

"My my... it slipped..." sighed John and leaned down. When he grabbed the shovel he straightened up and as he turned he banged the closest guard with great strength. The guy moaned and collapsed down "Whoops, how clumsy I am! My apologize, sir." said sarcastically.

"Hon, be careful next time." scolded him Ellie, and in the next moment she pulled out a rolling pin from her apron and knocked out the other guard with one nice hit.

"W-what are you doing?" shouted Mortimer shocked "How dare you hit a man of the Army!"

"Screw the Army!" spit out John then they heard a truck's motor. He grinned satisfied "That's my girl!" next to him Ellie snatched out the shovel and made a step toward the unarmed Mortimer.

"That's for my David!" she hissed and swung the stuff.

"_Are you sure they will be fine?__"_ asked Mickey a bit worried, looking out the truck's window.

"Aunt Ellie and Unc John are stronger than you think." grinned at him Minnie "I don't know how they knew it... but they give us time to escape." her grip tightened on the wheel. Mickey sensed deep inside she's also worrying to her family. The alien hesitated, then touched her shoulder, reassuring Minnie. "Anyway... we need to find a place we can hide from them."

"_And you know any?"_ blinked the mouse.

"Thinking about it." answered the girl then she noticed something in the rear view mirror. "Damn... Mickey, lean down and hold tight. This will be a hard round."

"_Huh? Why? What's going... on..."_ Mickey's voice gagged when he noticed the black car right behind them.

"Those bastards possibly set up another unit for emergency." growled the girl and sped up the truck. Mickey slightly peeked out, the car came even more close to them. "Hold on Mickey, I try to get rid of them." the engine rumbled louder, trying to leave them behind.

"_Minnie, they just not want to leave us!" _noted the alien.

"I know it just right!" she groaned, suddenly they felt a great thud on the truck's side as the other car hit them "Dammit! They try to force us down the road. Then take this bastards!" Minnie pulled the wheel to the right, the rims screeched and moved in front of the men in black. Her sudden emotion changes always surprised Mickey. The usually cheerful girl was now determinative and desperate. Her strong presence awakened something in the alien. For the first time he wanted to help the girl. Somehow, anyhow.

"_Minnie! Next time let them approach the truck!" _Mickey said with the same determination like the girl.

"You nuts?" glared at him Minnie.

"_Just trust me."_ answered and in the next moment he leaned out the window. Minnie was unsure what the alien managed to do, but she needed to believe him.

Meanwhile Mickey reached his hand out, concentrating closed his eyes. The marks shined up on his body and circles appeared around his paw. He felt the energy gathering together in his palm, buzzing and trembling, ready to burst out. Mickey waited for one more second then snapped his eyes open and released the energy. It blasted out with a sonic boom and bright light, Minnie needed to shut her eyes not to blind. The next thing she heard was a loud explosion. She hurry looked into the small mirror and saw the black car few meters away the road, laying on it's side and burnt.

"Y-you did this?" moaned the girl in shock. Mickey gasped and stared at his hand.

"_Y-yes... but didn't know it's this strong..."_ stammered Mickey startled and surprised.

"Let's just hope you not killed those morons... Better if we hide for a day or two." Minnie said and quickly continued their way back to the town, thinking hard what should they do next.


	9. Chapter 9

Mouse from Space – Chapter 09.

It was almost noon when Minnie and Mickey finally reached Sunny Oak. They needed to leave the truck on the limits of the town, they didn't want the men in black see where they went. Minnie holds the alien's hand as they peeked out from an alley, looking for any suspicious.

"_Do you have any idea what should we do?"_ asked Mickey, fidgeting in the light shirt as he tried to breath.

"There's only one person we should go for help." told him Minnie, touching his paw again "Okay… everything is clear. Let's go Mickey." said and they left the alley. The alien let the girl guide him to the place they can hide.

Ozzie rested on the couch, folding his arms behind his head and listened his favorite music. Meanwhile he was away in his mind, thinking about a special person he secretly adored. He knew her for a while but during the time he had no courage to tell her his feelings. It's not that he was a coward bunny or else, just the girl… it wasn't that easy to get close to her. She had a hard, almost unbreakable shell around her heart, that not accepted any kind of gesture. The rabbit sighed sad as he thought about his current situation.

From his reveries a loud, urgent knock snapped him out. He raised an ear and blinked at the doorway. The bangs became stronger. Ozzie let out an annoyed groan, he hopped off the couch and trotted to the entrance.

"Yeah, who the heck is that?" opened the door, in the next moment his jaw dropped in surprise.

"Hey Ozzie!" in the corridor Minnie stood with Mickey behind her.

"M-Minnie…!" stammered the rabbit, trying to snap out from his previous startle "W-what brought you here?"

"Well… it's a long story…" fidgeted the mouse "Can we come in?"

"Ah yes… s-sure." Ozzie stepped aside and let Minnie go inside. She was followed by Mickey, glancing curiously around in the flat. "He's still with you?" folded his arms the rabbit.

"Of course Ozzie. He's my friend, if you forgot." answered Minnie and settled on the couch "Ah much better now…"

"So… why you came here?" asked O.Z. closing the door behind them.

"To be honest… we're in trouble Ozzie." rubbed her head the girl.

"Trouble? What trouble?"

"_The men in black found us, Ozzie."_ continued Mickey, as he slowly walked around the saloon.

"For you I'm O.Z. Bitt!" barked back the rabbit "Only Minnie can call me on my nick name!"

"Ozzie, it's not the right time arguing about your name." sighed Minnie, whereof the male lowered his ears.

"Fine then… so… who are those men in black?"

"They were at the impact's scene." explained the girl "They stole Mickey's ship and now they came after him."

"_Not sure how, but somehow they found out I live with Minnie." _Mickey examined the bookshelves with curiosity as he talked.

"That's right. Someone called them and this morning they came to my home." got back the story Minnie "That's our luck Aunt Ellie and Uncle John distracted them, so we could escape."

"That's indeed a long story." whistled Ozzie "I'm glad you okay."

"Y-yeah… Ozzie…" the girl looked upon him with big bambi eyes "Can we stay a day or two here?"

"Yeah, su… what?" Ozzie was out of guard. He stared down at the girl confused. She walked to him and hold one of his hand.

"Pretty pleeeeease! We're friends, no?" begged on a cute way Minnie, that made the rabbit blush. He lowered his head, trying to not look at her.

"Y-yes we are…" he couldn't finish his sentence, in the next moment Ozzie was hugged by the girl tight.

"Thank you so much Ozzie! You're the best!" chirped Minnie and nuzzled under his chin. The rabbit yelped scared, he almost got a nosebleed.

"_Are you okay, O.Z.?"_ tilted his head Mickey, watching them from the other side of the room _"You became so red."_

"S-shut up Mickey! O-of course I'm fine…" stammered the rabbit and gently moved out from Minnie's embrace "My home is yours. But you can't stay long. If those men in black dudes really looking for your friend, then they will use everything to get him."

"I know it…" sighed Minnie. Ozzie, seeing her sad expression rubbed his head a little before he asked.

"Ehm… who's hungry? I wanted to order a pizza by the way…" asked the rabbit. The answer was a soft grumble from the girl's stomach. She blushed and hugged her belly with a nervous chuckle. Ozzie smiled at her "I think it means a yes…" He turned to get his phone, but he stopped in the middle of his movement when they heard a soft buzz, then pleasured moans and voices.

"_What is this Minnie?"_ Mickey asked, pointing at the television that showed two persons in a tight embrace and moaned _"These figures act so strange… What are they doing?" _both Ozzie and Minnie turned red like a crab.

"Uh-oh…" groaned the rabbit, feeling the storm right behind him.

"O… OSWALD L. RABBIT…" said ominously the female, like an erupting volcano "HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU TO STOP WATCHING PORN?"

"Chill down woman! This is my home after all and I do what I want here!" shouted back Ozzie but hurry went and switched off the TV, glaring at the alien with a sour look "And you. Don't. Touch. Anything." Mickey blinked and tilted his head, not understood why the others act so strange.

Time passed by, the trio ate pizza together, then lazed in the saloon and chatted. After he calmed down and iced the bum Ozzie got from Minnie on the head, the rabbit became his alien lover self and asked some question from Mickey. The mouse tried to answer them with that lack knowledge he had.

"And what you can do with your hand? I mean next to you blow things up."

"I not sure…" said honestly Mickey "But whenever I touch a machine, it reacting somehow." to represent this ability he went to the nearest electrical object, the radio, and reached out his hand. The marks shined a little and without touching the machine it switched on.

"Impressive…" hummed Ozzie. Next to him Minnie stood up with a huge smile on the face.

"Do you hear it Ozzie? It's our favorite song." said and began to sing alongside with the singer "Do you looove me? Doooo you love, why do you loooove me?..." she laughed happily and grabbed the rabbit by the hands and danced to the music. Ozzie yelped awkwardly, but he joined her.

"Do the twist! Doooo the twist, Do you like you like this? do you like you like this…" continued the song. Mickey blinked confused, watching them roll around and step to left and right in each other's arms.

"Come Mickey! It's fun." said Minnie and pulled him closer with one arm, trying to teach him how to dance. The alien startled, but let her guide, slowly he also smiled and enjoyed the play.

The night had come after a long, tiresome day. The many action, and then the joyful time made Minnie extremely tired. She dozed off on the couch, leaning her head to Ozzie's shoulder. The rabbit felt a bit uncomfortable, but let her sleep. Slowly he wrapped his arm around her waist, closing her into a kind, welcoming embrace. He glanced down at her cute, innocent face and showed a little smile.

"_She's a really interesting person, isn't she?"_ noted Mickey who sat in a chair near them. "I mean… she act so different, depends of the situation."

"That's our Minnie." nodded Ozzie, keeping an eye on the female mouse "Normally she's a very cheerful girl, but when it's about friends she turn into a real demon."

"_Y-yeah, I noticed that. Her actions and emotions always surprise me."_ rubbed his head Mickey with a chuckle _"But I not mind. She saved me before those men in black found me, so I'm very grateful for her."_

"Whatever… now sleep. We will have a hard day." said Ozzie and switched off the small lamp. Mickey sparkled a little, but then curled up on the floor where the rabbit made bed for the alien and fell asleep. Ozzie sighed and staid awaken for a long while, gently embracing the sleeping Minnie.


	10. Chapter 10

Mouse from Space – Chapter 10.

The following day started very calm. No annoying chickens at last. When Mickey awakened he didn't see any 'invader' creature around, but the furniture of the flat that weird rabbit lived in. He yawned and rolled to his other side, noticing both Minnie and Ozzie resting on the couch. The rabbit laid along the sofa, embracing the female on a cute way. Minnie used his chest as a pillow, nuzzling under the chin.

Mickey raised a brow and crawled closer to them. He didn't understand the gesture they shared. The alien reached out and poked the rabbit. Ozzie snorted and half opened his eyes. He blinked, and when he noticed Mickey he let out a startled yelp and fell off the couch with Minnie.

"Ouch! W-what the heck you doing?" groaned the girl as she awakened on the floor.

"Ughh i-it's not my fault..." grumbled back Ozzie as he tried to stand up, rubbing his sore side "It was he who scared me to death!" pointed at the alien with an angry look.

"_I'm sorry, I was just curious what were you two doing."_ said timidly Mickey, helping Minnie up.

"Huh? What you mean?" blinked the girl.

"_Well... you two were in each others' arm, and looked happy..."_ tried to explain the situation the alien mouse. Next to them Ozzie became red like a crab.

"It was nothing special!" tried to hide his embarrassment with a frown "I..I just... damn I just dozed off, right?"

"_You sure? You act strange."_ noted Mickey, whereof Ozzie shot an angry look at him.

"I hope you not start bickering, cause I not really in that mode." stretched her arms Minnie. By her voice the rabbit hunched his shoulders and slowly calmed down.

"Fine… I just hate the sudden awakenings…" he mumbled and fixed his hair, then suddenly he perked his ears cautiously.

"Is there something wrong, Ozzie?" blinked Minnie, but the rabbit made her quiet by putting a finger in front of his mouth.

"I hear something." he whispered and slowly went to the door. Ozzie carefully peeked out, then quickly came back with worry on his face "Damn it." cursed under his nose.

"_What's wrong?"_ asked Mickey.

"The men in black guys." he rushed to the couch and grabbed Minnie's pack "They looking for you in the neighborhood. We can't stay here." Oswald went to the window and gestured "Come hurry!" Minnie and Mickey changed a look, but not argued with the rabbit. Outside was a fire-ladder, opening to an alley. They quickly went down and peeked out from the alley. There was the black car, similar to the one tried to catch Minnie.

"Curse it... now what should we do?" grit her teeth the girl. Ozzie hummed then flipped his fingers.

"That's it! I know a place you can hide. There's an empty house on the bolder of the forest I found not a long time ago. Come, I lead you there!" grabbed both her and Mickey's hand and dragged them to the opposite site of the alley where his car parked. They jumped in and drove away before anyone else could notice them.

The travel was full with worry, Minnie glanced behind very often, aware the men in black follows them. But she didn't see the car. Around them, as time passed the view began to change. Trees appeared on the two side of the road, and in the distant a deep green, huge blur became visible.

"_What is that?" _peeked out Mickey the window.

"That's the Sleeping Forest..." answered Minnie, but her anxiety just increased as she sat on the passenger's seat.

"_Why it's called Sleeping Forest?"_

"Cause it's so quiet... like every critter sleeping there for eternity. Or like everything is dead inside." explained Ozzie and shot behind a wicked grin. Minnie immediately shoved him in the shoulder.

"Gah stop this face! It's hell scary!" she frowned, the rabbit rubbed his sore arm with a grimace, but kept driving ahead. It was already evening when they reached the forest and Oswald parked down on the edge. Mickey gazed upon the huge, dark trees that ominously grew above the trio.

"This way..." pointed the rabbit and lit up a flashlight, showing a small path reaching into the woods. The other two slowly followed him, stepping into the shadows of the trees and the crickets' sound immediately stopped. Around them everything was so quiet, neither the leaves moved, nor the wind blew. Mickey instinctively stepped closer to Minnie, his tattoos sparkled light blue. The female gently took his hand, encouraging the alien.

"We're not so far." told them Ozzie, continuing the way ahead.

"And where exactly we going? You're being too mysterious in the past few hours." frowned Minnie a little.

"I told you already. There's an empty house where you can hide." meanwhile they arrived to a small clear, where they finally could see the clear sky above them. Mickey gazed upon the stars and sparkled in joy.

"_How beautiful..."_ he said and reached out his hand, trying to reach the Milky Way.

"Look at there Minnie." pointed Oswald ahead and in the other side of the clear the girl noticed the silhouettes of a very old house.

"Indeed you were right." relieved Minnie and smiled at him "Thank you for helping us, Ozzie." her words made him blush and lowered his head, invisibly clenching his fist. The girl then turned to the alien "Come Mickey, there we can rest a little." said and began to walk. Mickey nodded and playfully rushed ahead. In the next moment Minnie was grabbed by the hand and pulled into Ozzie's arms.

"H-huh? W-what are you doing Ozzie?"startled the girl, looking upon the rabbit, but he had a mournful expression on the face "What's wro...?" suddenly she heard sparks and zaps, followed by a loud, painful scream. Minnie stared that way and her eyes grew wide in stun.

Just a few meters away the ground sizzled with blue electricity, Mickey jerked and wailed on an indescribable voice, his marks flashed purple violently. This continued only for a few seconds then the electroshock stopped, and the alien collapsed to the ground senseless.

"Mickey!" Minnie struggled out of Ozzie's arms and rushed to the still trembling mouse. She knelt down and touched her shoulder full with worry. The marks pulsated with the same purple light "Mickey. Mickey, please wake up..."

"Finally the mice came into trap." hissed a voice and from the shadow persons walked out.

"No... oh no..." Minnie grit her teeth and glared angry at the men in black. On the top their leader, Mortimer approached, his nose was bandaged. Seems to be her Unc and Aunt treated him well. "Stay away from Mickey, you damned bastard!" hissed Minnie. The rat not cared about her, but first glared at the fainted alien, then behind the girl.

"You late!" spit out "I began to think you peasant kids can do nothing but lie."

"I always keep my words!" heard the answer Minnie, and her heart stopped for a moment. In the next moment Mortimer stood right in front of her with hatred in the eyes.

"And this for my nose!" snarled and kicked Minnie in the guts, sending her away from Mickey. The girl winded, landed on her side as she jerked painfully. She whimpered and weakly reached out her hand toward the alien, as he was grabbed by several scientist, ready to take him away.

"M...Mi...ckey..." stammered and everything turned black around her.

Minnie felt a gentle tap on her cheek and someone called her name. She sighed but it immediately turned into painful rattle and cough. When she opened her eyes she barely noticed Ozzie's figure.

"You okay Minnie? Hey..." his voice was full with concern as he tried to shake some life into her.

"O...Ozzie..." in the next moment her eyes snapped wide open and frantically looked around. They were still on the clear, her back was lean to a tree trunk. She tried to stand up but the pain in her stomach almost made her vomit. The rabbit grabbed her and gently hold in an embrace. "Ozzie where is Mickey?"

"The men in black guys took him..." whispered the rabbit.

"What? Then we must take him back!"

"No, Minnie..." his answer shocked the girl.

"No? But why? I don't understand..." stammered Minnie, Ozzie sadly lowered his head.

"Forgive me Minnie... I had no choice..." the words hit her stronger than the rat's kick before. She just couldn't believe her ears.

"W-what you talking about...?"

"Believe me Minnie, I only did this for you!" hold her shoulders tighter the male "That alien already dragged you into danger and I made a stop. Look!" from his pocket he showed up a satchel, full with money "Look Minnie! By this we finally can live fine."

"W-what?" she became more and more confused. Ozzie weakly smiled, his cheek was so red.

"I wanted to do this for a long time, but... I didn't have the money... until now. Minnie... I... I love you! More than anything!" he stammered and in the next moment he gently pulled her closer, placing his mouth over her lips, giving his whole heart into the kiss. Minnie froze in his arms, eye grew in surprise. After the kiss broke Ozzie shyly glanced away "I... I know this might be too quick for you but I..." he couldn't finish, because suddenly he was slapped very hard across the face. The rabbit groaned and fell behind.

"You..." sneered Minnie through her grit teeth, her fist shook furiously "How could you do this...?" Ozzie touched the place where he was hit and not looked at her "HOW COULD YOU?" her voice choked when her tears began to stream over her cheek "I thought we're friends..."

"But we are..." tried to speak the rabbit.

"Shut up!" wailed Minnie "I thought you're different... that you not like the other guys... But you... You're the worst! I HATE YOU, OSWALD L. RABBIT!" shouted and rushed away, leaving the ashamed male behind. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to force back his own tears.

"Oh god... what have I done..."


	11. Chapter 11

Mouse from Space – Chapter 11.

Next morning had come, when Minnie arrived back to Sunny Oak. She drove Ozzie's car, not caring about anymore what the rabbit would say. She clenched her fist on the wheel, gritting her teeth in rage. That damned bastard. She trusted him, his childhood friend, and he... he...

"Damn you... Oswald..." bit her bottom lip Minnie. She hated him so much, because he betrayed her and sold her friend to the men in black. She couldn't believe Ozzie did something this horrible. And then... he came with this love silliness... Even the thought made Minnie red.

Her lips still burnt by the kiss. Why? He said he did this for her. For a reason she could understand him. In this damned little country you need money to survive. Maybe Oswald... he wanted to make a happy life for her... But she not deserve it. She always thought about the rabbit as childhood friend, nothing more. And now... things turned complicated. Minnie wanted to believe him, but still... selling a friend... she couldn't forgive this sin, no matter the goodwill. And now it was Minnie's responsibility to make things better. And she already had a plan how to do it. A very insane plan.

She parked the car in the border of the town and walked along the main street. Minnie put her hands into her pockets as she headed to a certain shop. Louie's pub. She not really liked this place, too many alcoholic idiot wandered around, but she could get only here what she wants. She sighed and entered the pub.

The whole place just showed the owner's bizarre taste. The walls were covered with Hawaiian themed posters, pretty hula-girls and sunny beaches. The furniture were made of bamboo, the counter was like a small shelter with leaf rooftop, guarded by two ancient carved sculpture. Behind the counter an orange orangutan whistled as he listened a very old cassette, cleaning glasses with an old rag. When he heard the door's creak he raised his head.

"My eyes confusing me, or its really you Minnie?" moved his straw hat upper on his head and grinned "What brought ya here, pretty baby? Just not want to try Louie's famous banana shake?"

"Stop this stupid flattering Louie!" frowned Minnie and leaned onto the counter "I'm here for business!"

"Business? What kind of business?" blinked Louie and stopped the cleaning. The bar was empty, still the girl leaned closer to the orangutan.

"I need all information about those men in black guys, who just appeared here, and a gun." Louie almost fell over his chair in surprise, only thanks to his feet he could grab the edge of the desk and pull back himself.

"A gun?" gasped for air the ape "You insane girl? This is not a weapon shop, but a small pub!"

"Don't act the stupid, Louie!" slammed the desk Minnie furiously "You think I don't know about your dirty business? Your smuggler network?"

"I… I don't know what you talking about…" gulped Louie, suddenly he was grabbed by his Hawaiian shirt and Minnie pulled him closer.

"Now listen to me, Louie…" sneered the girl through her teeth "If ya not want to get beaten and rot in jail, then gimme a darned gun and the information I want." The orangutan glared into her eyes for a few second, thinking if she's just bluffing or not. But sadly, he just knew well what Minnie capable to do. With a sigh he freed his shirt from the girl's grasp and fixed it.

"Okay, okay. Let's suppose I have what you want. But why should I give anything like this to a pretty baby like you? Ellie will wring my neck if I sell weapon to her beloved niece."

"I need one Louie!" stated Minnie "Those bastard kidnapped my friend, I have to do something before they make a lab-rat out of him. So please, don't waste my time anymore." The ape rubbed his head, hesitating, then let out a sharp groan.

"Fine, but if ya tell it to anyone..."

"I won't." stated Minnie. Louie first glanced around, then gestured to the girl to lean come closer. Minnie walked behind the counter, and the orangutan switched one of his small decoration's nose. It buzzed and a secret case appeared in the side of the counter, full with various kind of weapons.

"There we go. What would you like? Small one? Big one?" Minnie took a closer look over the guns, then picked out an average sized one "Nice choice, but can you use it?" for answering the girl filled the magazine of the revolver with one click and aimed it straight at the ape.

"Any more question?" she asked.

"Tss for a sec I forgot who your uncle is..." frowned Louie "But ya know this won't be a cheap deal..." he stopped when Minnie pointed her weapon at him again "And stop doing this! Ya frighten me, babe!"

"First give me the information." stated the girl "And then we can make a deal."

"About the those guys from the government? I not sure what is true and what is just blabbing. A guard said they just have some training, but that's stupidity. Training with high-tech computers and stuff? I'm not a brainless chimp. So... I heard these morons have a secret base on the other side of the mountain. But what they doing.. no one know. Maybe its all about that fallen meteorite the whole town talking. They even asked some lunatic scientist too."

"Scientists?" raised a brow Minnie.

"Yeah, they just stopped in the city to get some supplies." pointed outside Louie. The girl turned around and noticed a bus waiting on the other side of the street.

"That's all you have?"

"Isn't it enough?" frowned Louie "Now what about the deal?"

"Deal? What deal?"

"The payment for the information and the gun!" stated the ape and reached out his hand.

"I not remember any kind of deal with you!" barked Minnie and aimed the weapon at his head. Louie sweated as he glared at the gun.

"Y-you can't so this, Minnie..." stammered the male.

*BANG!*

"Aieeee!" screamed Louie and collapsed down. Minnie sighed and glanced down at the ape.

"What an idiot. Just not die in fright..." she frowned. It was the girl who shouted 'bang' and it scared Louie to faint. Minnie turned away and left the pub. She quickly hid the gun into her trousers and looked around. Indeed she saw some very weird male and female marching around in white coats, carrying various kind of stuff in their hands.

"Let's see... what should I do now..." hummed Minnie, then noticed a male, clumsy scientist. The mouse stared at the other and slowly followed him. In a quiet alley the scientist accidentally dropped a pen.

"Oh no... come back..." he moaned and crawled after it. Then only a few thud and moan and yelp sounded from the alley and a female mouse walked out in the white coat, fixing glasses on her nose.

"How silly I look like.." frowned Minnie and took one last glance at the undressed, tied up scientist "Sorry, but I have to do this..." murmured then quickly went to the bus, that prepared to leave. She pushed the glasses almost into her eyes as she carefully passed the driver and many of these lunatics and sat in the back of the bus. She huffed nervously, then suddenly her shoulder was tapped.

"Excuse me, but, are you a newbie?" heard a voice right next to her. Minnie almost jumped out her disguise in startle. She quickly turned and faced with a surprised, tall bird that almost fell between the seats.

"G-geesh... you scared me..." gasped for air Minnie and offered her help, pulling back the bird.

"Forgive me miss. I didn't wanted to frighten you." rubbed his red hair the male. "I just didn't see you before, so I took the liberty to address you."

"O-oh.. then I have to say sorry. I'm j-just a bit nervous..." apologized Minnie and felt really stupid.

"So you're really a rookie. Oh that's great! Thank you, thank you!" the bird grinned and shook her hand wild, almost shaking the glasses off the mouse's nose. "You know I'm also a rookie and its so bad I can't talk with anybody on this can. But what I'm blabbing about when I not introduced myself yet. I'm Gyro, Gyro Gearloose, vehicle specialist and inventor. And you, miss..."

"Ehm.. Minerva... Minerva Mouse... eh.. behavior specialist..." lied Minnie.

"That's fantastic!" cheered Gyro "You know I feel sooo honored the government asked me to take part in this new experiment. Oh I can't wait!"

"He, neither do I, Gyro, neither do I..." sighed Minnie watching out the window, hoping she will arrive just in time.


	12. Chapter 12

Mouse from Space – Chapter 12.

It felt like ages as the bus traveled on the serpentine roads, heading up into the mountains. Minnie tried to concentrate on her mission, but her thoughts were always distracted by Gyro's restless blabbing. The bird loved to explain so many scientific thing he found out and only he understood. Minnie always nodded and gave him right, but had no idea what he clucking about. She admitted Gyro isn't looking a bad male, but she needed to be cautious. After all... once she was already betrayed by someone she trust.

Slowly the landscape changed around them, pine trees and huge rocks were on the two side of the road. Above them the sky was covered with gray clouds. In the far distance, hidden by the trees Minnie noticed something that shouldn't be there. She knew the land around Sunny Oak just like her own palm, but she not remembered any kind of building up in the mountains. Okay, she needed to note herself it's been quite a few years she last traveled here.

"Ah that's it, that's it!" Gyro also noticed the construction and pointed excited "I can't wait to be there!" Minnie instinctively placed her hand onto the gun she hid under her coat.

"I know, I'm also excited." forced a smile the mouse and glared at the building as it slowly grew bigger and bigger. In a half hour the bus finally arrived to its destination and stopped. The elder scientists left the bus without any interest, heading to the main gate.

When Minnie hopped down chilly wind blew right into her face and moved under her coat, making her shiver. She almost forgot how cold is it on a high place like this. She rubbed her arms to warm up, when suddenly she felt something wrapping around her shoulders.

"Huh?" she blinked and noticed another, much bigger coat on her body.

"Not to get cold." said a kind voice and Gyro stepped next to her.

"T-thanks..." Minnie wasn't sure if the cold wind or the startle made her cheeks burn "B-but what about you?"

"Don't worry about me." waved his hand Gyro then pointed at his vest "My clothes has a special warming system. My own invention." grinned at her proudly.

"Y-you really smart, Gyro..." muttered the mouse and tightened the coat around her.

"Hehe thanks..." rubbed his hair Gyro with a smile "I knew this will be handy at any time. And you didn't see the rest I left at home."

"I believe all of them are awesome." The bird blushed and awkwardly wobbled ahead to join the other scientists. Minnie staid there for one more minute, thinking maybe not every male is bad. Compared to those morons she lived with in Sunny Oak Gyro was a real gentleman. But what she was thinking? She had a mission to do and there's nothing that can stop her. Not even a whacky, funny, kind bird. Minnie slapped her own cheeks to fade away her flush and quickly followed the lunatics to the main gate. In the entrance a black suited black guy waited them.

"Finally you arrived. The boss is waiting for you." greeted them on a bored, monotone voice and led them inside. Minnie couldn't resist not to let out a soft, surprised moan when they all entered into the huge building.

Since their 'beloved' major greedily brood on the town's money, Sunny Oak's technology retained in the developing. It was like the town has stuck in the 70'-80' and only the richest ones could get the newest technology. That's why it was natural Minnie's jaw dropped in wonder.

Just as they stepped in the door closed behind them and the group entered into the most modern laboratory they only could imagine.

"Holy lead-screw..." wondered near her Gyro, fixing his glasses on the beak. But they had no time for 'sight-seeing', the black guy walked ahead, showing the way to the scientists. Slowly, really slowly Minnie staid behind until she became the straggler. Then, when they turned a corner she remained on the other side, pressing her back against the wall.

"Okay... I think I got rid of them..." whispered to herself "Sorry Gyro, but I have to save my friend..." she glanced around cautiously, and when she found the corridors clear she began to walk one way "Now... where they have keep Mickey? This place is huge..." on the wall she noticed a map about the building's base. Minnie tilted her head, raised a brow, but had no idea where she is or where they keep the captives. She frowned and blindly picked a way to go.

Minnie rushed through many passageways, aware of not to bump into other scientists or men in black guys. But this place was worse than a maze. Every corner was the same, so a while later she didn't know if she was already here or not. But, during the rush she found some very strange chamber.

When she peeked into the rooms, looking for the right one where Mickey is, she saw lots of high-tech gadgets she never seen before. But, after some corner she arrived to a much different place. Compared to the white, clean rooms and corridors, these ones had an ominous, poison green and black shade.

Some of the chambers contained big glass cubes with strange creatures inside the scientists tested on. The deeper Minnie went into this sector, the more horrible sights she found. Glowing tubes with weird, mutilated beings, horrific smell emitted around this quarter.

"W-what is this place? I hope they did nothing with Mickey..." muttered Minnie with a tone of fear in her voice. She was usually a brave girl, but the scenes of cruelty almost made her vomit. She accelerated her footsteps, afraid it will be late when she find her friend.

Before she gave up the searching she finally arrived to a door with a sign: "STRANGERS DO NOT ENTER!" Not caring of the sign Minnie softly pushed the door open and glanced inside. Like in the previous ones, here she found various kind of stuff she not knew and a big glass prison on the other side. And, for Minnie's shock, she saw a blue figure laying on the floor.

"Oh no... Mickey!" the girl gasped, ran to the prison and banged her hands on the glass "Mickey! Mickey please wake up! Mickey!" the male was in a bad condition, he bled from several wounds, his marks glowed purple. "Oh Mickey... what they had done with you..." bit her bottom lip the female, when suddenly she heard footsteps nearby. She didn't want, but she needed to leave Mickey behind and run behind some huge machine to hide. Just in time. She heard the door slam open and more than one figure entered.

"How the tests going on?" asked a deep voice.

"Very well, Sir. This creature is one of the most interesting subject we ever had." Minnie immediately recognized the second voice. It was that damned Mortimer. She clenched her fist and peeked out from behind the machine. She saw the rat nearby the prison and a black figure showing his back to her. On the glass various kind of holographic diagrams appeared, x-ray photos etc. "As you see, Sir, his structure is very similar to a normal mouse's. Strangely his blood is solid silver, his marks probably reflect the subject's behavior and the pearl..."

"I don't care about useless some data!" shouted the other, cutting Mortimer in the middle of his sentence. In the neon light Minnie finally recognized the stranger's face. It was a wicked looking dog with dark, short hair and mustache. His eyes were dark and cold, like a deep well. The rat hunched his shoulders and let out a scared squeak "I want to know this is that damned alien we looking for!"

"W-we not sure about it yet... S-Sir Fantome..." bowed deep the rat, shaking in the whole body "No matter what we had done, he didn't even said a word, just screamed on that horrible voice..."

"Morons! Then try harder!" snarled Fantome and pushed a button on the control panel. The whole prison sparkled up and shocked the poor alien with electricity. Mickey let out a horrific, high pitched scream as the small thunders rushed through his body. His marks violently flashed with purple light. Minnie put her hands in front of her mouth, muffling her appalled shout.

"_AAAAAAHH STOOOOOP! STOOOOP IIIIIIT!"_ wailed Mickey, but only she heard his painful voice. The torture continued for a few more seconds, then the wicked dog switched off the machine and the alien collapsed back the floor, jerking and shivering.

"I don't care how, but make him talk! If he's we looking for then he must know where is the Lapis Lazulli!" barked Fantome and trotted away, followed by the scared Mortimer.

"Lapis Lazulli? What is that?" blinked Minnie shocked. After the door closed she left her place and rushed to the prison "Mickey! Mickey, please hold on!" pressed her palms onto the cold glass. Watching her friend suffers almost made her cry.

She cautiously looked for a solution how to save him but she found nothing, just various kind of machines. Then her eyes noticed a huge mechanical claw hanging from the ceiling. Minnie rushed there, climbed onto another machine and jumped at the claws. By the sudden weight the machine creaked, Minnie needed to swing and kick until the cables not gave up and broke down. The mouse landed on her back with a loud, painful groan, holding the claw like a lifebelt. She grumbled as she slowly sat up and rubbed her sore back.

Tottering a little she charged at the glass prison, hitting with the claw using up all her power. The metal screeched loudly but it only made a scratch. Minnie huffed loudly, but banged on the glass again and again, giving all her strength into the hits.

"Hold on Mickey! I'm here to help!" her eyes remained on the poor alien. It was clear he needs help, and probably it would be an easier way if she tries the buttons, but Minnie was afraid they might activate another torture. So she continued the slamming, slowly a bigger scratch appeared on the surface. "Break you bastard... break!" groaned Minnie and with one last, strong hit the glass shattered into smithereens. She took some deep breath, then tossed the claw away and rushed inside.

"Mickey! Mickey please wake up!" she knelt next to the alien and gently shook his shoulder. Mickey whimpered and half opened his eyes. First he not recognized the figure above him, instinctively raising his hands in front of his face scared.

"_L-leave me... please don't hurt me..." _whined and trembled.

"Mickey... Mickey it's me..." gentle hands touched his cheeks and in his vision a kind person appeared.

"_Minnie... Minnie its really you? Y-you're not an illusion... are you?"_ stammered the male, Minnie sniffed and shook her head.

"N-no... I'm real Mickey..." in the next moment she hugged the male "Forgive my late... forgive me for what happened..." she couldn't held back her tears. Minnie nuzzled the fluffy head and let out her worries and fears. Mickey startled but hugged her back, snuggling into her clothes.

"I-it's okay... you did nothing wrong..." embraced her the alien. He saw Minnie crying for the first time. She was so small, so vulnerable in his arms. She wasn't a tomboy but a young girl who needs someone. As Mickey stared into Minnie's eyes, he had a strange, warm feeling he couldn't describe. But this remained only for a short moment. From the dream an alarm's loud screech snapped them out.

"Crud... We have to go now. Can you walk?" Minnie wiped away her tears and gently pulled Mickey up. The alien tottered but he could remain on feet. As fast as they could they left the chamber and rushed along the passageways. Minnie refused to let off her friend's hand, while she hold the gun in the other one. When they turned a corner suddenly a person appeared right in front of them.

"Minerva, finally found... you..." Gyro just came out from another corridor, his smile melt down when he noticed the girl pointing a gun at him. Minnie was surprised for a sec, but she needed to remember herself about what's going on.

"Forgive me Gyro... I'm not Minerva but Minnie, I came to save my friend these bastards captured and there's nothing that can stop me." stated the girl, glaring into the surprised bird's eyes "Please... get out of my way... I not want to hurt you." Gyro not moved for a long second, only kept his eyes on the couple, then turned around and gestured.

"This way. You just get lost in this maze."

"Why should I trust you?" her words were all bitter. The bird turned his head back to her, showing a kind smile.

"You don't have to if you not want." said and vanished behind the corner.

"_Minnie, what should we do? Can we trust him?"_ asked Mickey suspiciously. Minnie bit her lips, but then she pulled the mouse after her, following the tall bird._ "Woah! H-hey where you going!"_

"I follow my heart this time." answered the girl. Footsteps clapped loudly on the floor as the three ran forward. Gyro turned to the left, then to the right, Minnie wasn't sure where they going, but she needed to give faith into the avian.

"Why you help us?" the question just couldn't calm her, she wanted to know the why.

"It's... hard to answer. I had seen a kind of... determination in your eyes and... the fact you're not a scientist , that bugged my beak." Gyro tried to find the words.

"Hah? You knew it from the beginning?" moaned Minnie in surprise.

"Yes I knew. I'm not a fool, I noticed you only nodded but understood nothing from what I talked about." the girl awkwardly blushed.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want to fool you, but I needed to come here."

"I understand, indeed..." the avian glanced at Mickey "...the circumstances are still not clear for me."

"Later I explain everything, but first we have to get outta here." stated Minnie. Just when they turned another corner they met up with some men in black guy.

"That's the fugitive! Get them!" roared one. The group slid a stop and rushed to another side.

"Gyro! You must get away from us! They will leave you if you tell you were used!" told him Minnie, but the bird shook his head.

"No until you not in sa... gaaah!" suddenly they heard a loud bang and Gyro fell down.

"Gyro!" shouted Minnie and turned back in shock. The male jerked painfully and hold a hand on his wounded shoulder. On the other end of the corridor they saw a big group of guards, with Fantome standing on the lead. In his hand gun smoke.

"Next time I won't miss!" roared the dog "Give back the alien or else!"

"M-Minerva... take this..." Gyro, gritting his beak in suffer tossed a small device to the mouse's shoe. Minnie blinked but picked it up "One of.. my invention... It can activate... any kind of vehicle..."

"I won't leave you here!" stated the girl.

"Just go straight! I'll be fine!" answered Gyro, meanwhile the group trotted ahead. Minnie glared at him for one more second, then nodded.

"Thank you, friend." said and dragged Mickey after her, running as fast as she could. She heard the persecutors' shouts and footsteps from behind, even one or two gunshot. She thought shortly they will arrive to the hangar, but in the next moment she needed to stop.

"_Now which way?"_ moaned Mickey. In front of them two corridor opened and they weren't sure which leads to the right way.

"I... I don't know..." muttered Minnie then rolled around, aiming her gun at the arriving MiB guys.

"Give it up, girl! There's no way to escape!" hissed Fantome.

"Never! I not let you to harm my friend again, you sadistic bastard!" barked back Minnie.

"You illegally intruded my territory and stole something that's mine!"

"Mickey is not yours. He's not an object but a living being like those you monsters testing on!"

"And what you want to do? Shoot me down?" opened his arms Fantome with a wicked grin. Minnie aimed the weapon at him angry, but then something got her attention and a victorious grin came across her face.

"Maybe next time..." said and shot. The bullet missed the adult, indeed his eyes grew wide in shock when he felt the wind of the missile right next to his ear. In the next moment an even louder alarm sounded and huge, massive doors began to move down from the ceiling of the two corridor. Minnie grabbed Mickey and rushed into the left one.

"W-what you waiting? Get them hurry!" Fantome snapped out from stun and the others fired. Missiles hit the massive doors as the mice slid to the other side, just before the corridor was locked. The dog snarled and let out a furious roar, recognizing he lost a precious subject.

After some more minuted of run the two mouse finally arrived to the hangar. They gasped for air and they were tired, but they had no time to rest.

"Let's see if Gyro's gadget works." said Minnie and picked a motorcycle with a side-car. She switched the device and the engine triggered "Not bad. Come Mickey." the alien hopped into the side-car, Minnie onto the seat and they drove out the building as fast as they could.

"Finally we get out of here." sighed Mickey "But who was that bird?"

"He... he's a new friend of mine..." said Minnie sadly, inside she wished he will be okay. Slowly the horrible laboratory vanished in the dark shades of the trees and they hoped there will not be any other bad thing in the future. Well... they were wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

Mouse from Space – Chapter 13.

„_Minnie, wait… Will you finally tell where we are going?"_ groaned Mickey as he stumbled over some rocks.

"We must get as far as we can from those psychos!" stated Minnie, fixing the pack on her back.

"_But how? There's no way we can hide from them…"_

"You just no worry! I know the perfect place." smiled at the alien Minnie "Now stop the whining and hurry up."

"_Ughh… comin', comin'… but it's not that easy…"_ huffed the male, he also hold a stuffed pack. The two secretly returned to Sunny Oak and 'borrowed' as much food as they could from the mart. Of course Minnie wrote a letter later she will pay for it, but at that time they needed to hurry.

Before dawn they left Sunny Oak and returned into the same forest the MiB bastards captured Mickey. Indeed it gave some bad memory for both of them, but also this was the safest place they could go. Nobody would search after them here. They hid the motorcycle in the bushes and, carrying huge backpacks they headed deeper into the woods. Minnie leaned her back against a rock, waiting up the alien mouse.

"Already exhausted?" she raised a brow, seeing Mickey pants for air "But we just started the trip."

"_S-stop it, I'm still exhausted…"_ frowned Mickey _"I-if you forgot, I was tortured, not you…"_ by his words Minnie lowered her head.

"You're right… sorry…" rubbed her neck awkwardly "I just want to reach the Sanctuary as soon as possible."

"_Sanctuary?"_ raised a brow Mickey.

"Yeah. It's a hidden house deep in the forest. I found it with Ozzie when we were kids and repaired it. That was our secret place, our sanctuary…" the memory made her sad "Anyway… the main we can hide there until we find out what to do next. If we hurry then we reach it before the sun set."

"_Just first… give me a minute to catch breath…"_ sat next to her Mickey. Minnie nodded and leaned her side to his a little.

"I'm glad you're with me again…" she whispered. The alien blinked, but slowly nodded.

"_So… do I…"_ answered Mickey and glanced down, noticing her small hand resting on her thigh. He had a soft tingle in his head, an urge. He softly rubbed his fingers together, hesitating, then reached out slowly and carefully. But… before he could touch her hand Minnie got up and stretched.

"Mhhh I think we rested enough. Shall we go?" grinned at the mouse who immediately pulled back his paw.

"_Y-yes… we can go…"_ stammered awkwardly and stood up. Minnie, in a happier mood walked ahead, humming. Her long hair bounced on her shoulders, sunlight shimmered on it. _"Why I feel… this strange?"_ thought Mickey, staring at the female as he followed her _"I don't understand…"_

Around them the forest was quiet, only the breeze blew between the trees, making their leaves tremble. As they went deeper into the forest they began to hear splashes first really softly, then it turned louder and louder. After they left some bushes they found themselves on a rocky coast, in front of them a smaller river flew across.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Minnie, nothing Mickey's awing face.

"_It is…"_ nodded the male. Minnie chuckled then noticed something.

"Mickey… since when your tail is glowing?" pointed out. Mickey blinked and lifted up his tail. The pearl on the end softly glowed with blue light.

"_Strange… I didn't perceive it until you not noted. I not sure why it act like this."_ hummed the alien.

"Hopefully it won't get anyone's attention…" said Minnie, walking alongside with the river, looking for something. After a short search she finally found what she was looking for. They saw some big, plain rock in the flowing water, like a natural bridge across the river. "Ah here it is!"

"_D-don't tell me we have to go across this?"_ gulped Mickey. But Minnie not waited for him, she made a long jump, landing on the first rock. The stone was moist and slippery, but she could stay on it's surface.

"C'mon Mickey! This is the only way to reach the Sanctuary!" shouted through the rumble and leaped to another rock. Mickey grimaced but had no other choice. He huffed and bounced as she did before. "Carefully not to fall!" told him Minnie, glancing back at the alien.

They were in the middle when the tragedy happened. Minnie just jumped at the following rock when her boot slipped on the wet moss. She flapped her arms wildly to get back her balance, but the heavy pack pulled her behind and with a loud splash and scream she fell into the running water.

"_MINNIE!"_ roared Mickey, watching as the current drag the poor girl away. Minnie shouted and splashed around, trying to stay on the surface, but the river tossed her from a side to another, pulling her underwater. She only had time to take a short gasp and sneeze the fluid out of her nose at the same moment before the waves engulfed her again. She barely heard as Mickey screaming her name and rushes along with the river, trying to find a way to help her. She felt as the water slowly fill up her lunges, making her unable to breath. She was on the verge of faint, when suddenly something grabbed her harshly and pulled her above the waves.

"Hold on Minnie!" yelled a voice she couldn't recognize. Above her a figure laid on a tree branch that reached into the river, holding on with its legs tightly. Minnie tried to keep her head out of water, but the river and the heavy pack always managed to pull her down. In the next moment she sensed something tear on her shoulders and felt extremely light as the current took away the pack. Her hands were grabbed and the figure pulled her out of the water.

Less than a minute later she knelt on the coast and coughed out all the water remained in her lunges. She trembled in the whole body, water dripped from her clothes and hair. Near her the mysterious savior knelt and patted her back, helping her with breath.

"It's okay, take it easy…" told her kindly. That voice…

*Click* Clicked the gun as Minnie aimed it at the figure. He let out a gulp and put his hand off her back.

"S-stay away… from me… Oswald L. R-rabbit…" rattled Minnie when she finally recognized the blurry figure. Ozzie flattened his ears.

"That's the thanks for saving your life?" he asked with a tone of sadness.

"Who asked you to save me?" glared at him the female angry. Meanwhile footsteps sounded behind them and Mickey arrived.

"_Minnie! Minnie you okay?"_ panicked the alien but stopped when he saw the situation.

"Minnie please…" tried Ozzie but the girl just snarled.

"I said stay back! You traitor… I hate you so much!"

"And what you want to do? Shoot me? Your weapon is also soaked, you can't use it." stated the rabbit seriously.

"_You followed us until here?"_ now it was Mickey who narrowed his eyes.

"It's not your concern!" barked at him Ozzie.

"It is! Get lost Oswald before I do something I should regret!" hissed Minnie, however her hand trembled with the gun. Ozzie slowly stood up and made a step behind.

"I… just wanted to remedy my mistake…" he said.

"It's no way to remedy your mistake!" answered the girl. Ozzie bit his bottom lips and turned away.

"There's a bridge down the river. You can pass without trouble…" told them and slowly walked into the forest. Mickey went to Minnie and helped her up.

"_Oh Minnie, you scared me so much."_ his voice choked and hugged gently the female. Minnie nuzzled into his fur, trying to calm her dreading soul.

"I… I'll be okay…" she stammered, wasn't sure if she trembles because of the shock, or the cold.

"_Better if you take some rest before we continue the trip."_ suggested Mickey, holding Minnie securely.

"N-no… we have no time…" shook her head Minnie "We must reach the Sanctuary before sunset. C-come…" with Mickey's help she tottered ahead. The male couldn't hold back the stubborn mouse, so he sighed and supported Minnie alongside the coast, still worried of the girl's condition.


	14. Chapter 14

Mouse from Space – Chapter 14.

The rest of the day passed without trouble. As Oswald mentioned there was indeed a bridge few hundreds of meter down the river. Minnie not remembered when it was built or who made it. And not really cared. There were other things that bugged her mind, for example the sudden appearance of Ozzie. How did he know where they going? How long he followed them? Minnie decided right after they arrive to the Sanctuary she makes some trap, just for cautions. And there was one more thing to grumble about…

"Gahh what a waste I lost my pack!" moaned a bit angry as they walked in the forest.

"_But Minnie, if he not cut it off your back, then you would be already dead."_ pointed out Mickey, following the girl close behind.

"But I had the half of our food!" she stated, wringing some water out of her red checked shirt "It seems I'll have no other choice but hunt… something…" sighed Minnie then let out a grimace and rubbed her arms. The weather wasn't really cool, but in the shadow of the trees the soft breeze was enough to make her tremble.

"_You okay, Minnie?"_ asked Mickey who watched her every step with concern.

"Of course I do! Please not ask it in every minute! You're not my mother!" barked Minnie a bit angrier than she wanted. The male stopped and lowered his head. Minnie felt she did something bad, so she turned back and went to the alien "Oh Mickey… forgive me… I was just upset and blew off the steam on you, however you not deserved it… I'm sorry if I hurt you…" said with shame in her voice.

"_It's okay, I not angry at you…"_ weakly smiled at her Mickey, whereof the girl hugged him tight, nuzzling into his chest.

"I promise I will never shout with you again." muttered into the fur. The male hesitated then gently hugged her back.

"_Apologize accepted."_ said and patted her head. Minnie glanced upon him with that sweet smile again, then nodded and they continued the walk. Mickey still worried for the girl, but kept his concern to himself. Didn't want to make her upset again.

The forest around them turned darker and the sky became orange when Minnie stopped and with a wide grin pointed ahead.

"Look Mickey, that's it! The Sanctuary!" on the edge of a small clear, hiding under the trees a small house stood. Its walls were a bit jagged and most of the parts were covered with ivies and other kind of plants. The originally red roof was now green by moss and fallen leaves.

"_Are you sure this is it?"_ raised a brow Mickey _"Isn't it a bit... uh... ruined?"_

"That's the camouflage." chuckled Minnie, but the smile was pale. She headed right to the house, indeed she took some suspicious glance around before she reached under a pot and took out a small key. When it opened, the door let out a loud creak. Slightly moldy air hit their noses as they slowly entered "Hyay its been a while I was here..." looked around the girl.

Inside the place was in a much better condition. It was more like a club house of teens than a normal place to live. Several posters covered the walls. There was a big table in the middle with two chairs, a couch next to the wall, a small bedroom with two bed, even a tiny kitchen and bathroom.

"_Hmm... I have to admit, its not that bad as I first thought."_ added Mickey, putting down the pack. Minnie helped him to take the food into the cupboards in the kitchen, but the male noticed she still trembling a little _"Maybe its better if you change clothes..."_

"I'm just fine..." huffed Minnie, but took off her checked shirt "I just need to warm up. Hurry I go and make fire in the fireplace." and before Mickey could react the girl went outside to get some branch. Several minutes later orange flames sparkled in the fireplace, also Minnie lit up an old oil lamp and placed it onto the table.

"Now its much better.." rubbed her forehead with her palm the girl. Mickey watched him from the couch curiously. Minnie let the fire warm her a little, then stood up and went into the kitchen. In a minute she returned with a bottle and two glass.

"_What is this?"_ asked Mickey when she opened the bottle and poured red, stinky liquid into the glasses.

"Wine. I got it a few years ago. Now it comes just handy. Help me warming up. Try it." she handed one to him and raised her "But first a toast..." the male blinked, but imitated her "For our meeting. And for the faith that guided you to me." smiled kindly the mouse. Mickey nodded and they clinked the glasses together. Minnie drank the whole with one sip, while Mickey only put his long tongue inside to taste, but immediately grimaced. How bitter this liquid can be...

"_Ughhhh why you drink this? It not take away the thirst..."_ lolled out his tongue the alien as he tried to forget the horrible taste.

"Because its soooo warming... hic..." said Minnie with a strange, silly smile. Meanwhile she already drank one more cup. Indeed her tremble stopped, but two red spot appeared on her cheeks and couldn't stop giggling. "Much better!"

"_M-Minnie...?" _raised a confused brow Mickey _"You should stop. This drink is... not a good thing as I see..."_ but the girl already finished the next glass.

"Nu wohry... I ahm just fine... hic..." said Minnie and stood up. Her walk was tottering and groggy "Tu-tutuuu who cahre abou' da-damned pink s-suited guys anymore... until whe a'e togetheee hic..." she accidentally touched the tape recorder nearby and soft music began to play "Oh I luv thish song! Cummon Mickhey, da-hance with meeee!" before Mickey could react the girl grabbed his hands and pulled up.

The male yelped, watched the girl acting weird. She laughed as she stepped to the left and to the right. Humans are strange... But, he needed to admit... this da-hance or whatever wasn't bad at all. The music was really nice, hypnotizing. He didn't want, but his body moved with Minnie and in the next moment he noticed he smiles and steps on the same rhythm like her.

The dance stopped as suddenly as it started. In the next moment Minnie lost the balance, and both of them fell onto the couch with Mickey under the girl. The alien blinked startled upon her.

"Uh... Mi-ckhey... ya'r shuch a gweat fwiend..." stammered Minnie on that weird voice "Y-ya not l-like tha others... Wanna know.. whai I hate tha guys?" her expression changed from happiness to annoyance and anger as she laid on Mickey's chest "'cause all o' them want nuthing else, bhut tha same! T-they j-jhust want to ghet into mah pants... They aall think I uhm shexy... but itsa lie..." the strap of her sleeveless shirt moved a bit off her shoulder, giving a nice view at her cleavage. Mickey blushed and felt awkward "Tthose pervhert basta'ds... theiy wan tho squiz mah boobs and take to bed... but I nut le' them!"

"M-Minnie... y-you act strange..." stammered Mickey but suddenly Minnie leaned even closer to him. He felt her heavy breath on his face.

"M-Michkey..." whispered, her voice changed the tone again "Wha'ya think 'bout meh? Imma shexy? Ya wanna touch them?" placed her hand onto her chest, the situation just turned even more awkward "Or... ya wan' s-somethin' else...?" Minnie's head came even closer to him. Mickey sensed her lips only a few centimeters from his one. The male blushed, his heart skipped a beat. The female was so cute as she laid on his chest and leaned forward with eyes closed. He swallowed.

"_What should I do...?" _he thought, meanwhile his breath also turned heavier. Vacillating, but slowly reached up and touched Minnie's shoulders. He closed his eyes and let the fate do the next step. In the next moment he felt the girl's body become heavier, her head knocked on his shoulders. Mickey opened his eyes and glanced down at the female.

There was something... something not right. Usually, when he touched Minnie, her body was always cold compared to his high temperature. But now... she wasn't cold at all. And now... if he watched closer, her breath was uneven, the cheeks were red and shiny of sweat.

"_Minnie? Minnie you okay? Hey!"_ Mickey immediately sat up, holding the girl in his arms. Minnie weakly half opened her eyes and looked upon him with shiny eyes.

"M...Mick... I not... feel well..." whispered Minnie barely audible, gasping for air "C-can ya haelp me... t-to bed...?" the male immediately picked her up and brought her into the small bedroom, settling her onto one of the bed "T-there's ah red box in tha cornah... pwease bwing it he'e..." Mickey looked that was she pointed and quickly carried to her the kit. She rummaged in a little and took out a small pill.

"_What is this?"_ raised a brow Mickey.

"I...it's a-antipyretic..." she muttered and swallowed the capsule "P-probably I got a cold... now I'll be okay... just need... rest..." Minnie reached out and touched Mickey's hand "D-don't worry..."

"_I... try..."_ stared at her sadly Mickey, whereof Minnie weakly smiled.

"Can you... stay with me?" whispered and the male nodded.

"_Of course!"_

"Thank you... Mickey..." Minnie pulled the blanket up to her nose and fell asleep. Mickey staid on the edge of the bed and gently caressed the small, warm hand, wishing she turn better as soon as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

Mouse from Space – Chapter 15.

Slowly the night passed, then another day and it seemed Minnie just not wants to get better. Her temperature was still high, her skin burnt and breathed heavily. For that short time when she was awaken she weakly tried to cure herself somehow. She took the medicines left in the first aid kit and asked Mickey's help to bring in a bowl of water. With a rag she cleaned her face and hands while the male supported her body.

"I feel so... stupid..." muttered Minnie, leaning her back to Mickey's shoulders as she rubbed her neck with the wet rag "A damn...*cough* little cold kick me out... this much..."

"_I hate to say, but I told you..." _sighed Mickey, holding her by the waist with one arm. The girl frowned and nudged him with her elbows.

"Oh s-shut up..." frowned like a child, then she began to cough again. The alien placed her into the bed and tucked her under the warm blankets.

"_You will be better, I'm sure in it."_ told her Mickey with a kind, but concerned smile. Minnie sighed then reached out and touched his paw.

"Thanks... Mickey..." whispered the girl "Sorry I'm just... a burden..."

"_Don't say silly things. Its not your fault for what happened."_ told her the alien, gently caressing her tiny hand. _"Now rest..."_

"If you... say so..." Minnie mumbled as she slowly fell asleep. Mickey staid close to her, moved away a tiny hair from her face and sighed sharply.

"_I wish I could help you somehow..." _looked at her sadly the alien. He then noticed the pearl on his tail is still illuminating _"And this keep me worried too. Why it acts like this?"_ hummed the male confused, but not cared about it too much. Right now he just wanted Minnie gets better.

But as he patiently waited on the bedside and the time passed by, he had a strange feeling deep inside. The pearl on the tail sparkled more intensive and his marks tingled by an unknown reason. Mickey glanced outside the window, it was already sunset.

"_What's this feeling again?"_ he stood up, suddenly he had an urge to go. But, he didn't want to leave Minnie alone in the house. Mickey clenched his fists then leaned down to the girl _"Forgive me but there's something I have to look after. I'll come back to you as soon as possible. You just sleep and get well..."_ muttered to her the male, then, with 'red' cheek he smooched Minnie's forehead and left the small building.

He wasn't sure what does he looking for, he just followed his instincts. Carefully walked between the trees, listening any kind of strange noise. That was the last he wanted those black bastards find them again. Around him the forest was dark and quiet, only his sparkling marks gave light to him, indeed he tried to force back the shine as much as he could. The pearl sparkled better. A long minute later the trees ended and Mickey arrived to a bigger field. On the sky the first stars already appeared. The alien gazed upon the deep blue sky, something told him to look up.

Suddenly he felt a strange pain in the chest. He couldn't held back a shout and, in the same moment his marks flashed up brightly, just like the pearl. The ache immediately stopped, but he still glowed.

"_W-what's happening to me?" _stared at his arms Mickey confused. He looked around if anyone have noticed him, but fortunately he was still alone on the fields. The silence was cut when he heard a soft, buzzing sound, wind blew the grass and his fur. As the noise increased Mickey was suddenly blinded by strange lights coming from above.

After the first shock he quickly retreated into the forest, thinking probably the men in black guys came for him. From behind a tree he carefully peeked out and watched as an object slowly lands on the field, and in the same moment he finally stopped the glow. For Mickey's great surprise it wasn't the black guys' vehicle, but another spaceship. Similar to his one, but bigger.

"_A...another ship? B-but how?"_ Mickey was so surprised he couldn't move. Even when the ship opened and a tall figure appeared in the entrance. Because of the light Mickey couldn't see it clear. The stranger looked around slowly, like it was just searching for something... or someone.

"Hm strange... I thought we finally find him here... huh? What you mean?" the person, talking on a masculine voice turned back, talking to another one Mickey couldn't see "Use the crystal? Oh great idea. Why shouldn't I thought about this before?" something on his wrist shined up, whereof the pearl on Mickey's tail began to glow again.

"_Oh nononoo, stop it!" _he moaned and grabbed his tail, but it was too late.

"Are you there?" heard the voice. Mickey had no other choice but step out from the shadows and faced with the other alien. He stood in position and showed his jaws, preparing for anything. That's why he was out of guard when the person suddenly rushed to him and hugged very tightly "Oh for Astra's stars! It's you, its really you! Neraion! Prince Neraion!"

"_Gahh! Let me go!"_ groaned Mickey and with a great effort he forced off the stranger's hands and jumped behind _"W-who are you? You want to capture me too?"_

"W-what? What kind of sillies you talking about, my Prince?" the figure, a brown dog got back his balance and fixed his glasses on his nose, glaring at the blue mouse confused. He had floppy ears, elegant, pony tailed brown hair and brown eyes. Brown vest and white shirt stretched on his skinny frame, the narrow trousers just made his feet even longer. "It's not time for play, Prince Neraion. We must go, hurry!" he reached for Mickey's paw but he made a step behind.

"_Why you call me this? My name is Mickey and... and how you hear my voice? No one can!"_ the mouse was angry, yet confused, his marks sparkled a little. _" I not even know you..."_

"Prince...? You... not remember me?" the dog narrowed his eyes with the same confusion "It's me, Delbert Dopler. Your mentor. I know you since your childhood. Your father asked me to teach you..." from behind a small thing floated out and bumped into Mickey's face, licking him all around happily. The mouse couldn't resist a chuckle and noticed a small, pink, floating goo with big eyes in front of him.

"_What is this thing?"_ blinked Mickey at the chirping little alien. By the fact the mouse not recognized it, the goo sadly pouted and and glanced at Delbert.

"He's Morph, your companion. What happened with you, Neraion? Maybe these earthlings did something horrible with your mind?" leaned really close to him the dog.

"_Ehm no... I'm sorry... but I lost my memories when my ship landed..."_ hunched his shoulders Mickey.

"What? Oh nonono, this is not good. Really not..." Delbert rubbed his temples annoyed "Now what should I do? I can't leave you here... We're not safe here."

"_What you talking about?"_ this time Mickey raised a brow.

"We're in great danger, my Prince. We must leave the planet as soon as..." Delbert's sentence was cut in the middle by a sudden noise echoing through the woods. Female scream.

"_Minnie..." _Mickey's eyes grew wide as he recognized the voice. Without any hesitation he began to rush, leaving behind the two alien.

"P-Prince Neraion, wait! Where you going?" shouted after him Delbert, following the mouse close behind.

"_Something happened with Minnie!"_ Mickey not cared about the dog. He just wanted to arrive the house as soon as possible. He slammed the half opened door and entered _"Minnie!" _shouted and looked around frantically. On the other side of the room he noticed another figure kneeling, showing his back to them. Mickey bared his jaws and jumped at the stranger, pinning him against the floor.

"Ouch! Lemme go, ya stupid punk!" yelled a familiar voice startled and angry. It was Ozzie.

"_You!" _the mouse's marks shined red in anger and hatred _"You bastard! What have you done with Minnie?"_

"I did nothing!"

"_Liar! After those you had done to me?" _snarled the alien.

"I already regret them all. But I did it only for her happiness!" stated Ozzie, glaring into Mickey's eyes "I would never harm her!"

"_Then why you here? Just not stalked?"_

"Yes I did, and so what? I only wanted to keep her safe from you, freak!"

"_If you wanted to keep her safe, then why she's not here?"_ by this question Ozzie flattened his ears.

"I... dozed off in my place. The next thing I remember was her scream. I rushed here but it was too late..."

"_So... if it wasn't you... then who?"_ Mickey finally let off the hare, who sat up rubbing his sore back.

"I think I have an idea." he showed up something he hold in his hand. The mouse narrowed his eyes.

"_A feather?"_

"Yeah... duck feather. It seems the McDuck twins found the Sanctuary and captured Minnie."

"_Then what are we waiting for? Quickly go!"_ Mickey was about to turn around, but his hand was grabbed by Ozzie.

"Listen. I not lie if I say I hate you like heck for taking away my friend. And you have similar feelings toward me. But... geesh... we have to put our damned pride away if we want to save Minnie."

"_What are you getting at?"_ frowned Mickey. Ozzie grimaced as he said.

"Let's work together. Those ducks are nuts. You can't kick them all alone. Also... I don't think you know where they hiding." Mickey hated to say, but the rabbit was right. His marks stopped the red glow and nodded.

"_Fine then... Let's go..."_

"Excuse me if I interrupt this... talk, but if the Prince go somewhere, then I do." Delbert thought now its his time to join the conversation. Next to him Morph nodded quickly.

"Great... another freaks..." groaned Ozzie annoyed.

"F-freaks?! Excuse me but I'm not a 'freak'!" snapped the dog, placing his palms onto his hips.

"I'm not a freak!" repeated Morph.

"_It's not the right time for arguing!" stated Mickey "Ozzie, show us the way, quickly!"_

"Ya just not order me. But fine, this way." huffed the hare and left the house behind, heading back into the forest where he left his car, hoping they arrive just in time before something horrible happens to Minnie.


	16. Chapter 16

Mouse from Space – Chapter 16.

Not many people had the luxury in Sunny Oak to make a fancy manor up in the best place of the whole county. The McDucks were the only exception. Thanks to the rich uncle the duck twins had no limit to fulfill their greedy, eager desires and get everything they can buy with money. But no matter the money, there was one thing they couldn't get... until now.

Their car's wheels grated on the gravel road as they stopped in front of their manor. Dewey stopped the engine and hopped out the sport car, followed by his brothers. Louie carried a small frame in his arms. The males laughed and hallooed as they entered the fancy building.

"Hahaha we did it!" cackled Huey and gave a high-five to Dewey.

"I told you my plan will work." grinned Louie and placed down their 'guest' onto the sofa.

"You're a genius Louie." told him Dewey, elbowing the backrest of the couch.

"I know I am!" dulled his chest proudly the duck then they turned their head to one direction when they heard a soft moan. Minnie stirred and half opened his eyes, trying to recognize the persons around her.

"W-where... am I?" stammered on a really weak voice the female. Louie's smirk grew wider and knelt next to the female.

"In a safe place, Minnie dear." told her the male and touched her cheek. The reaction was a slap across the beak, but Louie not even winced this time. The mouse crawled as far as the sofa let her, glaring at the ducks angry. She trembled in her whole body as she fought against her sickness and tried to stay on senses.

"You okay bro?" asked Huey, startled by the girl's swift reflexes. Louie rubbed the place he was slapped, but chuckled victoriously.

"I not even felt it. Sweet little Minnie lost her power somehow."

"D-don't dare you come cl-clo...ser..." panted Minnie, leaning her back against the backrest and clenched her fist. For a second she lost her balance and almost fell off the couch, but she was caught by the three duck.

"Are you sure she's alright?" Huey's voice turned concerned "She isn't seems to be in the best condition..."

"You worry too much!" barked Louie "Probably that punk did something with her. Another reason why its good we saved her."

"Didn't we kidnapped her?" raised a brow Dewey.

"Ughhh you just stop thinking. Your stupid ideas make my head hurt." grimaced the duck "Better if we take her into the bedroom." and gently picked Minnie into his arms again. Followed by his brothers Louie went upstairs, into one of the great bedroom and placed Minnie onto the soft red blanket. They needed to admit, she was extremely pretty...

"A-and now? What should we do?" blinked Huey at his brother. A malicious grin appeared on Louie's beak.

"Well... we got the girl we dreamed about, no? And she's vulnerable, she lost her strength..."

"What are you getting bro?" quacked in Dewey.

"Heh, why don't we take advantage?" the two duck's eyes grew wide.

"Y-you sure? She looks kinda sick..." noted Huey.

"Bah! She must be just excited to see us." waved a hand annoyed Louie. But seeing his brothers' hesitation he frowned angry "If ya not want to join then get lost and guard the manor!"

"Y-you really want to..." gulped Dewey, his cheeks blushed.

"That's not your concern what I want to do. Now get out!" shoved the two duck out Louie and slammed the door closed. Huey and Dewey changed a bit worried glance, but obeyed their brother and went downstairs. Louie sighed and through his 'hair' "Finally they left... now..." he turned around, eyes stared at Minnie on the bed and let out a soft gulp. His palms sweated as he sat onto the bedside "This... this is what I have waited for years..." He slowly reached out and moved away a little hair from Minnie's cheek. He watched her delicate frame, the way her chest lifted fast, her red face.

"You're so beautiful..." whispered Louie and softly kissed her on the lips. The female stirred again and glanced upon him. In the next moment fright shined up in her eyes and tried to hit him away. Louie grabbed her arms, pinning her down with less force.

"W-what are you d-doing...? L-let me go Louie!" stammered Minnie weakly, but her mouth was shut by another kiss.

"Shhh... don't struggle or you make your situation worse." holding her with one hand Louie continued the kisses, slowly going down to her neck, while his free hand caressed her side. Her scent just made the duck crazy. He always dreamed about a chance like this, didn't want to miss anything.

"S-stop it... please..." Minnie struggled under him, but she was too weak to push off the duck.

"You're such a lucky girl, you know. Hehe not many girl has the chance to be with a handsome guy like me." his dirty hand slid to her chest, at first just touching the shape, then, with more courage he pull up the white shirt, revealing her bra under it. Minnie moaned scared.

"N-No... leave me!" tears appeared in her eyes. Louie was too busy glaring at her chest to notice it.

"Oh you're so beautiful..." licked his beak before he placed a hand onto her bra, softly squeezing it. The girl let out a soft, desperate scream, trembled in the whole body. "W-wow... its so soft... I wonder..." Louie's fingers now run down her belly, but before he could reach the crotch he heard loud crash and shouts from outside. The duck frowned and stopped the 'torture'.

"What the hell ya two doing down there?" roared Louie out, but suddenly the door crushed open, wood chippings fell onto the floor. The duck quacked startled and jumped off the bed. Between the ruins he saw three figures standing. A rabbit with baseball bat, a mouse with sparkling hands and a dog with a weird looking gun.

"W-what's going on? How dare you enter..." started Louie but his sentence was cut by a shout.

"You disgusting bastard! How dare you kidnap Minnie?" snarled Ozzie, gripping the bat tight. Mickey looked at the bed and his blood chilled.

"_What...what had you done with her...?" _his marks glowed blood red, showing his jaw the alien.

"N-none of your business..." stammered Louie, making a step behind.

"It is our business. I not sure who are you, but if you had harmed the prince's friend, then you're in big trouble." stated Delbert seriously.

"In big trouble!" repeated Morph on his shoulder. Now Ozzie also realized the situation they interrupted and his face torn into hatred.

"You..." before Louie could react the rabbit swung his bat, hitting him hard in the side. The duck yelped painful and fell onto the ground. Ozzie didn't give him time to recover, he jumped at him and began to punch his face with his bare fists. "What had you done with her? You disgusted bastard!" roared the rabbit angry.

"Sir Bitt, enough! You will kill him if you continue like this!" Delbert rushed there and with some effort pulled the raging hare off Louie. Meanwhile Mickey went to check on Minnie. When he touched her shoulder Minnie let out a scared scream and tried to hit him away.

"_Minnie its okay! It's me! Please wake up!" _called her Mickey. The female's eyes snapped wide and glared at him, fear reflected in her irises.

"Mi-ckey... Mickey..." whimpered and broke up in tears, hugging his neck tight. Mickey carefully fixed her shirt and caressed her head.

"_Shhh its okay now... I promised... I never let them harm you anymore..." _embraced the girl gently.

"Oh Mickey... I... I was..." in the next moment Minnie lost her senses and fainted in his arms.

"_Minnie? Minnie! Ozzie! Minnie fainted!" _Mickey called the hare scared.

"What?" Ozzie shook away the dog's hands and rushed to the mice. Minnie gasped even more heavier than before, her skin burnt. "Oh god... How long is this condition?"

"_I...I not sure... it started when she fell into the river... Ozzie, what's wrong with her?"_ asked Mickey, his voice trembled with concern.

"We must take her into the hospital and hurry!" told him the hare. Mickey not hesitated but followed him outside with Delbert on his side, passing the defeated Huey and Dewey in the hall. Oswald jumped into the twins' sport car and roared the engines up. With the others on the board they quickly left the McDuck manor to reach the hospital as fast as they can, before something horrible happens with Minnie.


	17. Chapter 17

Mouse from Space – Chapter 17.

Everything was so quiet in that late hour at the hospital. Only a few machines and the patients' moan broke the silence. Bitter smell of medicines and detergents emitted in the air. In one ward Minnie laid on a bed with a mask on the face, infusion stuck into her arm. Right next to her another machine beeped.

"How is she?" in the doorway Ozzie grabbed the doctor's arm, full with concern.

"We stabilized her condition, she's out of danger at the moment." answered the medical "You came just in time. The pneumonia isn't a simple cold that you can kill with medicines. What you were thinking?" the hare hunched his shoulders "If you arrive an hour later, then we possibly couldn't save her life."

"We thought its nothing serious..." muttered Oswald shameful "B-but she will be okay, right?" the doctor stared at his sad, guilty face and sighed a little.

"Her system reacted positively to the antibiotics. With a lot of rest and care she will be healthy again." reassured the medical. Ozzie slowly nodded, then glanced at the sleeping girl. One of her hand was softly caressed by Aunt Ellie who sat right next to the bed alongside with her mate. Oswald slowly went to the other side, touched the free hand.

"Please hurry get well. You're a strong girl, don't let a damn little cold kick you off the feet." whispered kindly the male as he watched the girl he adored the most. The fingers in his palm twitched, then slowly moved away. Oswald blinked, then felt a killer glare on his face. He slowly turned and his eyes met with Minnie's. Her irises were blurry in fever, but emitted rage and hatred "Minnie..."

"D-don't touch...me" hissed through her teeth Minnie, trying to breath.

"Minnie!" Aunt Ellie noticed she's awaken, almost jumped at her niece to crash her, but halted her motherly instincts and just hold her hand tighter "Finally you woke up. We were so worried..."

"W-where are... we? A-and why i-is he here?"muttered weakly the young girl. Oswald flattened his ears by the 'warm' welcome. He put his hands into his pockets and walked to the door.

"I was worried about you, that's all..." he sighed.

"And Mickey?" looked around in the room Minnie, then back at the rabbit suspiciously.

"Before you ask, no, I didn't sell him. He's somewhere around with his new friend." frowned Ozzie and left the female behind, secretly biting his lips in pain. Minnie watched his leave, confused of what happened while she was sick and unconscious.

Door opened and two figures walked to the hospital's rooftop. The taller dog cautiously looked around, then sighed.

"I think we can talk here." said Delbert. Next to him Mickey nodded, wearing trousers and a light shirt. On his head Morph sat as a comfortable hat.

"_Please tell me everything. Things are so confusing about me."_ muttered the mouse, rubbing his arms as cool wind blew his unbuttoned shirt. _"You know who am I, right?"_

"I answer every of your question." bowed his head Delbert. Mickey thought for a moment, then asked the first thing came into his mind.

"_Who am I? You always call me on that strange name, Ne-Nera..."_

"Neraion." finished the dog "Yes, that's your real name, given by your parents, King Waldein and Queen Lillaina."

"_King Waldein... Queen Lillaina..." _tasted the names Mickey, tried to remember their face, but slowly lowered his head, when he didn't find anything about them. Delbert noticed the sadness on his face. He reached out his hand to the mouse.

"Let me help you. Morph, come and show him." the hat wiggled and melt into pink jelly that bounced onto Delbert's palm. It trembled a little then it got the shape of Mickey, a miniaturized Mickey. But this Mickey was different than the current mouse. The copy wore beautiful jeweleries on the whole body made by unknown materials. Accessories shined on the ankles, on the big wrists, the neck, even on the upper arms and waist. And, compared to the actual Mickey, he had a cocky expression.

Mickey raised a confused brow at the copy, that changed in the next moment, now forming into two figures. They were bright blue mice, just like him with white tattoos and jeweleries. The male was straight and royal, his eyes shined with great knowledge. Instinctively touched a tiny mustache with a finger then fixed the circle shaped crown between the ears. By his side Mickey saw the most beautiful creature in his life. The female modestly stood by her mate's side, invisible wind blew her long hair. Compared to the males, she wore a really soft, silk like fabric around the chest and skirt like loin cloth. Her eyes were so warm, like the sunshine as she smiled at someone invisible.

"_They're..."_ Mickey put a hand in front of his mouth as he watched the small copies with awe.

"King Waldein and Queen Lillaina. Your parents and emperors of the Astra kingdom. They were the most loyal, kindest and open minded rulers in Astra's history..." Delbert's voice choked as his lips began to tremble.

"_What's wrong? Why you speak in past sentence?"_ asked Mickey. The dog rubbed his eyes, hesitating to answer or not.

"Because... oh how to say..." fidgeted his glasses Delbert "Some things happened... some really horrible things..."

"_I don't understand. What happened Delbert?" _the dog tried to turn away but Mickey grabbed his thin wrist firmly. The male vacillated, then took a sharp sigh, looking back at the mouse.

"One day... a person arrived. A really wicked person." on his free hand Morph shaped into a large, ominous shadow. There was something in Delbert's voice that bothered Mickey, but his attention was focused on the story "He fooled all of us and when we were the most vulnerable he attacked the kingdom and the royal court." the shadow towered the two mouse's figure and devoured them as they tried to defend themselves. "He destroyed the city, killed everyone who was in his way then..." Morph showed as a beautiful planet explodes into million small pieces. Mickey yelped and jumped behind in shock. "...nothing remained from our beautiful Astra."

"_This can't be... you mean my parents... everyone..."_

"It's possible there are survivors who left the planet in time. But it has a very little chance..." muttered Delbert with hanging head, Morph floated onto his shoulder and tried to reassure the dog.

Mickey just couldn't believe his ears. Finally he knew the truth about his origins and then... his parents... his kind... they're no more. Probably he's the only survivor of his planet. He felt as the ground shakes under his feet and he collapsed onto his knees.

"Prince Neraion..." Delbert grabbed him under his arms, aiming the mouse not to faint "You need to be strong, the danger is still near us!"

"_W-what are you talking about?" _stared upon the tall dog Mickey.

"The one who destroyed the kingdom maybe already knows where you are. He will come here to get what he wants. We have to hurry!" Delbert now pulled the mouse up and, holding his wrist began to drag Mickey to the door "If we leave the planet then we won't meet with him..."

"_L-leave the planet?" _Mickey halted, yanking away his paw _"I can't leave, I..."_

"We don't have time for arguments! You just heard what that demon had done with Astra. You want the same happens with this planet?" cut his sentence Delbert desperately, his eyes sometimes scanned the sky, looking for possible enemies.

"_Of course I don't want this... person destroy the Earth, but..." _Mickey bit his bottom lips _"T-there's someone that important for me..."_

"You mean that female mouse?" raised a brow the dog. The way Mickey lowered his head and the two blue spot on his cheek told him everything. For a second his eyes shined up, but they then reflected with fear "Oh nonono, don't even think about that! You can't... I mean I'm happy you're happy, but it's not the right time for... ughhh for Astra's Stars..." rubbed his temples with a groan.

"_W-we're only friends... Minnie was the first person who found and befriend me..."_ explained the mouse, defensively turning away.

"I can understand, Prince Neraion you two are two different world. Literally..."

"_I just know it!"_ barked back Mickey, clenching his fist a bit angry now _"I know, but I.. I think I l..."_ suddenly a horrific shriek sounded from inside the building, followed by gunshots.

"What on Astra going on?" yelped Delbert by the sounds.

"_Oh no... Minnie."_ moaned Mickey in shock, then began to run inside the hospital, afraid of what has happened.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Mouse from Space – Chapter 18.

They were received by great chaos as they entered the hospital and tried to reach the level their friends were. Panicked citizens and workers pushed them from a side to another as they tried to go as far from the epicenter as they could, while Mickey and Delbert managed to move the opposite way. As they turned a corner Mickey slid a stop and dragged back Delbert, pressing their backs against the wall.

"Why we stopp...?" Delbert's mouth was shut by a big paw. Mickey peeked out from behind the corner and his marks began to sparkle.

"_Those bastards again..."_ hissed the mouse. Delbert looked over his shoulder and noticed large humans in black suit, holding big guns in their hands as they guarded a ward. And inside...

"Let her go!" screamed Aunt Ellie, struggling in strong grips that hold her firmly.

"Release her or I..." snarled Uncle John, who had a bleeding wound right above the eye. Next to the bed another black person, Fantome towered, his claws clenched around Minnie's neck, lifting her sit.

"Where is it?" bellowed Fantome "Where is the alien?"

"A-alien? W-hat alien?" gasped for air Minnie, but her answer received a slap across the face.

"DON'T DARE YOU FOOL ME, PEASANT!" roared the dog "I know you hiding it somewhere! Tell me where the alien is and I..."

"And you what?... You just... want to torture him more..." Minnie had some difficult to speak, but she grabbed Fantome's wrist, squeezing it "Tell me... what is the Lapis Lazulli you want badly from Mickey?" Fantome's eyes grew wide in surprise, so did Delbert's, hearing every word those two shared.

"How... do you know about it?" hissed through his teeth the black dog.

"Not your concern..."

"You wretched bitch! I have enough of your play. Where is the alien?" his grip tightened around Minnie's throat. Her already pale face now got a shade of green/blue color.

"Stop! You will kill her!" begged Aunt Ellie, tears streaming her cheeks. Fantome growled, but eased his grasp. Minnie immediately gasped to catch some air and coughed. With trembling fingers he mentioned the male to lean closer. Suspiciously Fantome did and lowered his head to her level. The girl opened her mouth and whispered with a grin.

"Screw you!" said, in the next moment she was tossed off the bed and kicked in the abdomen. She groaned painfully, curling up on the floor.

"Tsss I have enough of your stupid play!" Fantome aimed his gun at the girl, glaring with disgust. Minnie slowly raised her head and stared back with the same expression "This damned face. Ughh how much I hated it! Reminds me of another rodent like you..."

"Rodent...? W-who you talking about?" muttered Minnie.

"There was a damn private of the army, that stuck his snout into too many things. What was his name, Daniel? Damian? Something with 'D'..."

"David? It was my David?" moaned in Aunt Ellie and Fantome's eyes shined up viciously. A demonic grin crept across his face.

"Ah yes, David... that was the name..." continued on a false kind voice "He was exactly the same, like you. Annoying and tried to cross my path too many times. He said aliens are our friend, we shouldn't use them as subject. The mere fool..."

"...stop..."

"Once he even blackmailed me he will tell the supervisors we do illegal experiments..."

"...stop it."

"I had no other choice. He knew too much..." his grin grew even wider as he talked to the uncle and aunt, who slowly turned pale like the wall around them. Minnie grit her teeth, trying to kneel up.

"Stop it."

"So one day I called him behind the building and..." raised his hand, like a gun at the adults "Bang!"

"STOP IIIIIIITTT!" bellowed Minnie and jumped at Fantome, but she was too weak, the canine punched her between the ribs. The mouse gagged and collapsed down, above him Fantome cackled wickedly.

"You monster!" snarled Uncle John, his captive had some difficulties to hold back the elder farmer. Aunt Ellie was close to faint, she stared at the nothing with blank eyes, repeating his son's name.

"Hahaha you're so pathetic! Trying to protect an alien pest, just like that moron David, ahahaha this makes me laugh! Hahahhaha, but now... better if you follow your cousin..." Fantome raised his gun right at the girl.

"Minnie! Leave her alone!" struggled Uncle John in rage. But before Fantome pulled the trigger, around them the machines began to tremble and zap. All of them looked around confused by the strange malfunction.

"_LEAVE MINNIE ALONEEEE!" _bellowed a voice only Minnie heard. For the others only a horrible screech surrounded. Fantome rolled around but he hadn't got the time to shoot. In front of him a blue-red blur appeared and a huge, zapping fist punched him right in the face. The canine groaned, the force tossed him hard onto the wall, knocking his head against the tile. Like a heavy bag he collapsed down senseless.

Near him a small figure, a blue mouse raised up in attacking position. His marks, even the eyes glowed with bloodred light. He clearly showed his sharp fangs, whipped his tail around. Both his large hands zapped with blue electricity. Now the alien faced with the remained black suited men, snarling at them. The men in black guys changed a scared look, then dropped the two elder mouse and retreated.

"E-everything is okay now?" peeked in Delbert carefully at the doorside. Minnie glared at the other mouse shocked, unable to move. Mickey also stared back, then quickly rushed to the female and hugged her tight.

"_Minnie!" _tweeted on his original tone, his marks stopped glowing.

"M-Mickey..." yelped the girl startled, but hugged him back "Geesh I was worried about you..."

"_You were worried? I was worried! You almost killed yourself!"_ scolded her the alien, but at the same time he fought with his tears _"Don't do this again!"_

"I'm sorry..." Minnie then glanced at her foster parents and her smile dropped. With some help she went to the bedside, where the broken Aunt Ellie sat, weeping into her old palms. Uncle John tried to calm his wife, however his eyes were wet either.

"Aunt, Uncle..." Minnie knelt in front of the couple, rested her head on Ellie's lap, like she did when she was a young girl. Ellie's hand trembled, instinctively reached up and cuddled Minnie, caressing her long hair. John then stood up, avoided the bed and picked the gun Fantome dropped. He aimed the weapon at the fainted dog, indeed his hands also trembled.

"Sir, what are you manage to do?" asked Delbert, who meanwhile found an unconscious rabbit, Ozzie in the corner.

"Revenge..." sneered the elder mouse.

"Please don't, he..."

"This bastard killed my son!" shrieked John, flailing with the gun "Just because he was too curious, this demon took him behind a building and shoot him like a dog! This is the least he deserve after he..."

"John, enough!" snapped suddenly Ellie's voice. The male twitched and turned to see his wife's red, tearful eyes glaring at him.

"But Ellie, he..."

"I-if you kill him, that will bring back David from death? I d-don't think so." poor old woman shook in the whole body as she talked "If you shoot... then you would be the same like that demon on the floor... Please, John... for our son's sake..." John bit his bottom lips in despair, but lowered his arm, dropping the gun.

"Forgive me Ellie..." his rage faded away as he stood there, fighting with his own tears. Aunt Ellie went there and embraced her mate.

"Shhh its alright, dear..." nuzzled under his chin Ellie "Please don't cry..."

"Forgive me to interrupt this moment, but we can't stay here..." spoke up Delbert who, with some nice slap brought back Oswald to his senses. The rabbit groaned and shook his head.

"Ugh my head... where is that bastard who hit me?" barked Ozzie as he tried to blow away the stars from his eyes.

"Oswald!" suddenly he was tightly hugged by Minnie "Oh you big fool..."

"M-Minnie?" moaned the male surprised "I-I thought you hate me..."

"Forgive me I was angry at you. Okay you deserved it, but then you proved you're still a good guy." Ozzie blushed, but lowered his head and slowly moved out her arms.

"Thanks... but I not deserve your forgive..." he said.

"_Guys, can we do this another time? The men in black should arrive in any moment!"_ interrupted Mickey, tugging Minnie's hand.

"The Prince is right, this place is unsafe for us." agreed with him Delbert. Minnie took a step ahead, but then rushed back and hugged her foster parents.

"Aunt Ellie, Uncle John, forgive me but I have to go..."

"B-but you still not heale..." started Ellie, but John cut her sentence.

"Don't forget to take your pills." he stated and patted her between the ears.

"I won't, thank you so much. Aunt, Uncle... I love you." she leaned to her tip toes and kissed both of them on the cheek. "Better if you not go home for a while. For your own sake."

"Don't worry about us." reassured her John "You just go." Minnie nodded, then grabbed her checkered shirt, the medicines from the bedside and joined her friends. The males changed a look with the two elder mouse, nodded their head and followed the girl outside.

"_I'm so happy you're fine again." _said Mickey, smiling at the girl.

"Haha you forgot one thing. I'm tougher than you guys think." smirked Minnie, touching her muscled arm "But now... where should we go?"

"As far as we can from these bastards." answered Ozzie, touching the bum on his head and hissed "Yeowch this hurt..."

"Maybe big baby Ozzie needs a kissy on tha bumpy?" teased him Minnie like if they were great pals again. The rabbit twitched, while the others chuckled on his expression. Their feelings were bittersweet, but at least they were together again, so what should happen?

* * *

Somewhere else, far-far above the atmosphere, where the endless sky was dark blue and black a huge, ship like vehicle appeared from a wormhole.

"Captain, we arrived!" saluted the alien on the bridge. In front of him the large figure not moved, just stared at the bright blue planet.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said on his deep, ominous voice, it made the smaller alien confused.

"W-well y-yes, sir..."

"It will be a pleasure to destroy ahahaa." burst up in laugh the Captain that made the other one grimace "Beware, dear prince, your destiny has arrived!"

End of Chapter 18.


	19. Chapter 19

Mouse from Space – Chapter 19.

"Any suggestion where should we go?" asked Ozzie on the driver's seat. The gang was crowded in his small, weathered car, driving on high speed. Minnie sat on the passenger's seat already dressed, while Mickey, Delbert and Morph were behind them. The rabbit constantly took short glances at the female, worried about her condition. The worst, visible thing was the darker spots on her neck, where Fantome's fingers gripped her throat. By this Oswald clenched his hands on the steering.

"Anywhere, just stay far from those creeps! And please stop glaring at me!" stated Minnie, frowning a little "I'm fine."

"_Are you sure?"_ leaned to her Mickey over the seats, his marks slightly sparked up _"That monster almost did something horrible with you."_

"Gah guys! How many times I have to repeat? I'M O-KAY!" emphasized every word Minnie annoyed, then turned his head behind "But what was that power before, Mickey? I didn't know you can do that?"

"_You mean that attack with my hands?"_ glanced at his arms the alien, rubbing them _"Neither I know how it happened. I only felt rage when I saw you in danger..."_

"That was only a normal defensive reaction of your kind, Prince." interjected Delbert with a tiny tap on the mouse's shoulder "It seems your memories are slowly coming back to you."

"_Huh? But... I still remember nothing..."_scratched his head awkwardly Mickey.

"May can I ask who the heck is this?" interrupted their chat Minnie, pointing at the dog. "And why he calls you prince?"

"Ah yes, we didn't meet yet. I'm Delbert, teacher and mentor of our prince, Neraion." adjusted his obstacles Delbert. Minnie raised a confused brow.

"Nera-what? N-now hold on a second! You're a prince, Mickey?"

"_It seems to be..." _scratched his head the mouse. In the next moment they heard a yelp and Delbert leaned over the seats dangerously.

"Ehm sorry to interrupt the chat, but we got company, captain!" whimpered to Ozzie.

"Who ya called captain?" snapped the rabbit, but in the next moment the rear view exploded on his side. He shouted and pulled away the wheel in reflex, almost leaving the road. Minnie grabbed the steering and helped him taking back the control over the vehicle.

"Not good, not good!" dug his fingers into the carpet Delbert.

"_Minnie, they following us!"_ said Mickey nervously. In the middle rear view they saw several cars' flashlight.

"The bastards!" frowned the girl "I thought you knocked him out for a longer time..." Minnie turned behind, but immediately ducked when she heard gunshots. The others did the same with surprised yelps. A big crack appeared on the wind screen.

"Gaaaah they shooting us!" moaned Delbert in fright.

"I noticed that!" groaned Ozzie annoyed "Then do something!"

"Mickey, try to blow up their wheels! Quick!" told Minnie to the alien mouse.

"_I try..."_ gulped the alien and carefully peeked out the window, just to duck in the very next moment. The other rear view blew off the car_ "Gah I can't! They don't give me time!"_

"Then we have no other choice but flee!" stated Ozzie and stepped on the accelerator as much as he could. They heard the shouts as the other cars tried to reach them. No matter how Ozzie tried, he couldn't get rid of the men in black.

Suddenly they heard a loud boom and their car, with a horrific screech it rolled around uncontrollable. The passengers screamed as the vehicle left the road and bounced twice on the wet grass before it stopped. The bonnet steamed and the car let out some dying whistle and cough.

"Ugh my head..." groaned Minnie, rubbing a bum on her skull. "Everyone is alright?"

"I-I think so..." moaned Ozzie on his side.

"T-the world is rolling around, ugh please make it stop!" Delbert's voice muffled as he shut his mouth with his own hands.

"_For a second I thought we will die..."_ shook his head Mickey a little, then turned around on his place _"Guys... we have to go, quickly!"_

"Oh damn... Mickey is right! Hurry guys!" Minnie groaned and with some effort kicked the door open and crawled out the car, pulling Ozzie after her. Mickey tried to help Delbert. Outside Minnie made only one tottering step when she heard the screeches, as cars drifted and stopped near them. From the vehicles armored persons jumped out, aiming their weapons at the group.

They were surrounded. The four pressed their backs against the car, searching for any kind of escape, without success. Preparing for the worst Ozzie pulled out a baseball bat from the remains of his car. Delbert raised his gun, while he shook in the whole body. Mickey and Minnie raised their fists. From behind the 'barricade' one person stepped out. Fantome's face was swollen and purple on the side Mickey hit him, pure hatred burnt in his eyes as he approached. His fingers gripped on his gun.

"Well, well... what my eyes see..." sneered with disgust the canine "I found some escaped pest... some pest I need to put down..." his face torn into a mad, painful grin.

"Leave us alone, you insane moron!" barked Minnie. A bullet impacted right in front of her feet. She startled and fell onto her bottom.

"Minnie!" shouted Ozzie and Mickey at the same time, then glared at Fantome angry.

"Stay at your place, or I shoot you down!" yelled the canine, then burst up in laughter "Now try to act the thought brats, we're outnumbered." he then aimed the gun at Mickey "Get back here, you damned subject!" Mickey bared his fangs and hissed.

"T-the Prince said... h-he never be your g-guinea pig again." translated his words Delbert on trembling voice.

"THIS WASN'T A REQUEST!" shrieked Fantome and shot again into the ground. Delbert yelped and jumped in fright. "You must obey me or I kill you one by one!" Around them wind rose up. At first nobody noticed it.

"We're not afraid of you!" riposted Minnie "And we never let you take Mickey away!"

"Grrr you wanted it!" Fantome aimed the gun at her. The girl opened her arms to protect the others, when suddenly a hurricane-force wind knocked all of them behind, followed by a strange noise.

"W-what's going on?" stammered Ozzie, glaring up with the other three. On a huge place the usually starry sky was now black. The buzzing noise turned louder. In the next moment they noticed a great shape, illuminating with green light.

"What the..." Minnie's eyes widened in surprise. Behind Mickey Delbert let out a frightened moan.

"Oh no... nononoonoo, this can't be..." his knees shivered, near to collapse.

"_What's wrong, Delbert? You know what is that?"_ glared at him Mickey. He didn't know why, but the fur quivered on his back.

"It's... it's the Flying Dutchman..." stammered Delbert, his face was white like a chalk. "I-I thought they w-wouldn't find us... Prince, hurry! We must escape befo..." he had no time to finish, because the vehicle stopped less than a hundred of meters above them.

The object had the shape of a giant ship with many great, strange looking sail. They didn't have time to wake up from their shock, because in the next moment shapes jumped off the deck, landing right next to each man in black, pressing weird blades against their neck. All of them were aliens of various kinds.

"What's going on?" yelled Fantome astonished, when a new figure landed and stood up, staying in the darkness.

"We don't need them." said a deep voice and a flip sounded. The aliens grinned wickedly and before the men in black could react they merged their weapons into their body, killing them all with one slash. They rattled and collapsed down. In shock Mickey and the others crawled closer to each other. Beside the group only Fantome staid alive, watching the death of his crew.

"N-no... You bastard!" he roared and shot into the darkness. The answer was only a chuckle and suddenly a figure jumped right in front of him, a really huge person. The team didn't see his face, because he turned to Fantome, towering him like a dark mountain.

"I think you missed..." whispered on an ominous voice the stranger, then something stabbed and rattled. In the next moment Fantome collapsed down, his eyes wide open in shock and blank, blood streamed from the corner of his mouth.

The large figure chuckled and turned around, showing himself to the others. He wore long, dark coat and dark pirate hat. His lizard-like, fanged face torn into a wicked grin, his six, yellow eyes shined maliciously at them. His appearance made Minnie and the gang shiver. The alien made a step forward them, blood dropped from his blade holding in the hands. Delbert let out a frightened whine and hold on the mice' shoulders.

"No... I thought we n-never see him again... C-C-C-C-C-Captain Flint..."

"It's been a while now..." said the pirate captain, staring at Mickey with a tone of joy in his voice "I'm glad to see you again, dear Prince."

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Mouse from space - Chapter 20.

Everything was so confusing. A minute ago they were tryingto flee from Fantome and his men,and now they were dead. Above their corpses,aliens stoodsmilingwickedly, their leader facing the small group, still alive. Captain Flint grinned at them maliciously, his six eyes shined with eager desires.

"What a pleasure it is tomeet again, dear prince," he said, faking the joy in his voice."I thought I'dnever find you, space beingso big."

Mickey stared at the alien,confused. Behind him Delbert trembled like a leaf.

_"Do... we know each other?" _asked the mouse.

His words startled Flint for the first time. "Hm? Maybe this is a bad joke?"

_"It isn't. I really __can__not remember anything." _Mickey told him Mickey.

For a second the alien blinked, then he smirked,again. "Oh, I see now. Poor little prince." Flint walked closer to the mouse, but his path was obstructed by Delbert and Morph.

The dog trembled, but he opened his arms and glared upon the large alien seriously. "D-don't dare you touch the prince!" stammered Delbert."Y-you**'**vealready made too much trouble. Leave us alone!"

"Leave us alone!" repeated Morph as a mini Delbert.

Flint stopped, then burst up in laughter. "Haha, now this is funny." Behind him the pirates imitated his cackle. Suddenly the captain struckdown the dog with his huge claws and punched him in the face. The power of the hit sent Delbert slamming against the ground.

_"Delbert!"_screamed Mickey in shock. He wanted to rush and help him but his way was blocked by the giant lizard.

"Where you going, little prince?" mocked Flint,"I didn't finish with you."

Mickey glared at him angrily, his marks sparkled orange. _"But I did. Now let us go!"_

"I don't think so." Flint flipped his claws and the mouse heard shouts behind him.

"Gaah,let me go! Let me go you slime ball!" yelled Minnie, wiggling in an alien's tentacles. Ozzie was in the same situation.

_"Release them!" _Mickey shouted with fear in his voice.

"Then give me what I want!" ordered Flint, reaching out his claws,"Give me the Lapis Lazulli!"

Thatword again. Fantome wanted this from him earlier. What is it that everyone wantedso badly?

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_Mickey answered honestly.

Flint sighed and shook his head. In the next moment, Mickeyheard the shouts,again. The aliens began to squeeze Minnie and Ozzie tight.

"_What are you doing? Stop it!" _Mickey was frightened.

"Then let's try again. Where is the Lapis Lazulli? I'm usually a patient person, but slowly will run out of patience."

"_I really don't know, I swear! I don't remember anything! Please stop it!"_the mouse almost begged.

Flint rubbed his chin, then gestured with his hand. His comrades stopped the torture. "My, my... what should I do forthe little prince to remember..."

_"I-I'll do everything... just please... don't hurt my friends." _answeredMickey.

"There is nothing you can give me unless the Lapis Lazulli," frowned the evil captain.

_"I-if I'm a prince, then I have a kingdom, right? S-so I just need to go there..."_

When Flint began to cackle again Mickey realized he doesn't have any kind of kingdom anymore. It was destroyed by the person standing in front of the mouse.

"Haha,now this is funny. He really remembersnothing. Oh you poor, mere fool." Flint tooka step closer the the small alien."Do you even have anylittle idea what exactly has happened?"

Mickey lowered his head and glanced at Delbert on the ground. The dog, holding his hand on his bleeding cheek stared back with fear.

Flint noticed it. "Oh, he didn't tell you? Maybe he wanted to protect your delicate little soul?" The captain mocked again right before he lifted Mickey by the neck to be at eye level with the tall lizard. "Now let me tell you the truth, why your planet has been destroyed..."

"D-don't dare you!" They heard Delbert's painedyet angry sneering as he tried to stood up."Don't dare you poison his mind!"

"Leave Mickey alone!" yelled Minnie, wiggling in her captives' arms.

Mickey gagged in the strong grip.

"Once upon a time, there was a little prince in his wonderful kingdom. But one day this careless, rebellious prince made a mistake that caused the death of his own kind." Flint's voice deepened and became more ominous as he whispered close to the mouse's face.

_"I-I don't... understand w-what you talking about..."_Mickey gasped for air, whereof the lizard's grin widened.

"Oh yes you do. Because of you Astra's kingdom is dead, the planet is destroyed. You killed your own kind!"

Mickey's eyes grew wide in shock. _"No... no that can't be! You lie!" _His marks shimmered in fear.

Flint couldn't resist another cackle. "Let me refresh your memory, dear prince." And then hehit Mickey on the head.

The mouse winced and blacked out in his grasp.

"Mickey!" Minnie screamed in shock.

"Bring them into the jail," ordered Flint and tossed the fainted Mickey to one of his sailors. "Let's give our princea short time to remember." The others pushed the struggling Minnie, Ozzie,and Delbert into the Flying Dutchman to imprison them.


End file.
